Reaching Further
by hogwarts-halfling
Summary: There's two new girls in school. Friends are made, friends are pushed away. Relationships happen, hearts get broken. - - I'm not really good at summaries..but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that me and my friend had started about a month ago or so..that's why there's pretty much two different p.o.v's. Zende's and Silver's. Anyways, answering some questions that Nikki101 had...1) They're in the their 6th year, and 2) I know Draco is out of character, but that's the way we're having him in this story. They way he is around Silver is the way he really is. If you read in like chapter 7 it says something like that. Why he's mean to people, is just a put on. So no one get mad. It's just the way we write the story.  
  
Also, the story will be updated almost about everyday up until Aug. 1. Because I'm visiting some family out of state and I don't have internet at my house. That is unless my mom will decide to get it hooked up.   
  
One last thing, I want to put up a disclaimer...We do not own anyone except for Silver Black, Zende Khan, and Taylor.  
  
----------  
  
It was the first day back at Hogwarts and Silver Black wasn't all that nervous. Before the first day feast had begun, she was sorted into her house. Gryffindor. As she walked into the Great Hall, she spotted her god-brother, Harry Potter. As she made her way down the Hall to the Gryffindor table, she could feel eyes buring into her. Finally, Silver got to her destination and sat next to Harry. "Hullo, 'arry."  
  
"Hullo, Silver," Harry managed to say through a mouthful of tart. "How'd the sorting go?"  
  
"Alright," she said, but gave him a look like there was more. Harry just barely nodded.  
  
Hermione, who sat across from them, gave Silver a nasty look. Ever since Silver moved in with her father, Sirius Black, at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, Sirius' mother's house. Hermione hates the fact that she's not the only girl anymore. Even since Silver's getting a little more attention from everybody else, than she is. Just then Fred and George came bobbing up and sat on the free side of Silver.  
  
"We got it!" they both said in unison.  
  
Silver looked over to face the ginger-haired twins. "Got what?"  
  
It was Fred to speak first, then George, "The Puking Pastilles."   
  
George pulled one out and started to explain, loud enough for only the three of them to hear, and hid it so Hermione or the professors couldn't see. "The orange side," Fred pointed to it, "makes you puke if you eat it, and the purple side," Fred pointed to the purple side once George flipped it around, "eat that, and you stop puking." They both grinned ear to ear.  
  
"That's great!" Silver said and leaned into the two boys. "Later, when we're all alone, I want to try one," she grinned.  
  
"Great!" they exclaimed and headed off in their own merry little ways.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione said to Silver, after Fred and George left.  
  
"Nothing, just something between us. Or is that some kind of rule, that friends can't share secrets?" Silver said, about ready to pounce on Hermione.  
  
Ron looked over at the two girls, like he got pulled out of a conversation. "Now what are you two arguing about?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron with a pathic look on her face, "Silver's being rude again."  
  
Silver's jaw almost hit the floor, "Rude?! You're the one butting into Fred, George's and my business!"  
  
"No I wasn't!" Hermione protested. Judging by the looks on Harry and Ron, she went back to her reading with a frusterated look on her face.  
  
Hogwarts. The third school in two years that Zende Khan had to transfer to. Having two parents working in the Ministry ment they had to move a couple times. Surrey was the closest they could get to, and Hogwarts was the closest school from Surrey. However, since Surrey was close, and both her parents hated moving - mostly her father - She knew they would finally stay here. Pernamently. Zende wasn't all that nervous on the first day, she never really had a problem making friends. After being sorted into Gryffindore and the feast, there was the first class to get to. Divination.  
  
Zende made her way to the classroom with ease. Although climbing that stair case was bound to get annoying after a while. She found an empty seat near the back and flopped down in it. The classroom filled up and the lesson began.   
  
Rubbish. It was the only word that could describe the class. "Rubbish." Zende voiced the thought quitelty to herself, and pulled out a mini notebook and started doodling in it.  
  
"I thought so myself," Said a girl next to her. Not expecting anyone to be sitting there, Zende jumped and looked over.   
  
"It's pointless really." Zende shrugged. "I'm Zende. I just transferd here."  
  
"Silver," she smiled, "where'd you transfer from, then?"   
  
"Jascous.. it's in Scotland." Zende answered. "My parents started working for the Ministry... So we had to move closer."  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear." Silver answered, mocking the Professor. Trelawney.   
  
"Thanks, my dear." Zende laughed, also mocking the professor.  
  
"Now, if you would all gaaaze into your crystal balls..." Trelawney babbled on.   
  
"I assure you, you will fall into a deep sleep caused by boredom." Zende mocked quietly, only so Silver could hear.  
  
Silver tried to hold in the laughter, and out of nowhere, Professor Trelawney appeared beside them. "My dears!" she said peering at them, apparently oblivious to the notebook Zende was doodling in the whole time. "What do you see?" she asked.  
  
Silver looked into the crystal ball and put on a concentrating face. "I see me falling asleep, right about.." then she dropped her head on the table and started to snore, causing the whole class to laugh.  
  
"Alright, class, that's enough." Trelawney then looked over at Zende. "Tell me, what do you see?"  
  
Zende just smirked. "I see that this class is a bunch of balonge."  
  
Trelawney just walked past them and continued talking like nothing had happened. When she walked away, Silver sat up, her and Zende started to have a laughing fit. Not much longer after that, the class was over. Silver and Zende got their stuff together and headed down the winding stair case laughing about what happened in class. When they were in the middle of their laughing fit, Silver heard her name being called. She looked up the spiral staircase to see who it was. It was Harry.   
  
"Silver, Silver, wait up!" Silver stood in place, waiting for Harry to catch up with them, followed by Ron.   
  
"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said with a huge grin.   
  
"That was too funny, Silver, but honestly, I think you need to stop hanging around Fred and George so much," Harry laughed.  
  
"Awe, why would I want to do that? I love those guys!" laughed Silver. She heard a throat clearing itself. "Oh, by the way, guys, this is Zende, she just transfered from Jascous in Scotland. Zende, this is Harry," she punched him lightly in the arm, "my brother...not by blood, and Ron, my one best friend."   
  
Ron looked at Silver, "You're one best friend?" He grinned, "I'm your only friend? I feel so touched!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Silver looked at Ron, "You know what I mean."  
  
Zende shook Harry's and Ron's hands, "Nice too meet you both." They both agreed by nods and 'me too.'  
  
"Oh great, double potions," Ron said with a sound of sarcastic thrillness.  
  
"I dreaded this moment," Harry said, as they made their way to the dungens.  
  
"Is it that bad?" Silver asked  
  
"Totally," Ron said. "We have it with the Slytherins. And Snape just favors them."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "If I could not take that class, I would."  
  
Zende looked at the two boys, "Snape is the teacher that everyone hates right?" They nodded. "And the Slytherins?"  
  
"Thinks way to highly of themselves, and rubs it in other peoples faces. And I swear they have the most wealthiest parents, too," Ron interjected.  
  
They finally made their way to the dungens and found seats together toward the back. Silver spotted Draco sitting in his seat, doodling. She tried not to look too obvious by stairing at him and sat down in between Harry and Ron. Hermione showed up just then. "And what do you think you're doing?" she said to Silver.  
  
"Sitting, what does it look like I'm doing?" Silver snapped. At that moment, Snape came in, and Hermione sat down in an instant.  
  
Zende didn't need the introduction to recognise Harry. It wasn't by the scar - that she avoided glancing at. She figured Harry hated when people would look at it the first time they met him. She knew she'd hate it after a while. - Her parents were good friends of the Potter's, she had seen a few pictures of them. Harry looked exacly like his dad.   
  
Within the first ten minutes of class, Zende could completely understand why everyone hated it, and Snape. It was dreadfully long and ended with a pile of homework to do. However, Hermoine wasn't the only Griffindor to answer 90% of the questions now. Zende knew a fair amount - having a friend back home that was fairly interested in it. Harry was whining about the amount of homework he got would cut into his Quidditch practice when he got cut off.  
  
"Got a new fanclub member, Potter?" They heard from behind, on the way out of the room.   
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Another mudblood lover, I see..." Malfoy smirked, eyeing Zende up and down. Hermoine scowled at Malfoy from beside Zende but Malfoy took no notice of her.   
  
"Another brainless Oaf, I see." Zende replied. She heard Ron snicker behind her, trying not to laugh. "I guess every school has one."  
  
"How dare you!" Malfoy groweld at Zende, advancing forward threateningly. "I'll-"  
  
Zende cut him off. "You'll what? Run to daddy?"   
  
Malfoy couldn't respond. He just glared at Zende for a few minutes, and then stomped off with his two sidekicks. Ron blinked at Zende and grinned with amusement.  
  
"That was brilliant!" He said, laughing. "Brainless Oaf. Perfect."  
  
"I say it like I see it," Zende shrugged, as though it was the simplest answer and it explained it all.   
  
"Well, I don't know about you," Hermoine said loftly, changing the subject. "But I'm goin to the library."  
  
Silver just shrugged."You do that." and she flopped down beside Zende at the Gryffindore table after Hermoine left.  
  
"So how come you had to transfer schools?" Ron asked out of nowhere. Harry noticeably poked Ron in the side, as though it was rude to ask.   
  
"Mum and dad work in the Ministry," Zende answered. "We lived too far for them to get there everyday."  
  
"What do they do, then?" Silver asked.  
  
"They're Aurors. Very loyal to Dumbledore. Always wanted to send me here, but it was too far until now." Zende answered, tahen looked at Harry. "Good friends of your parents too, Harry."  
  
Before anyone could ask another question, Silver's name was shouted at the end of the hall. Two identical red-haird boys - much like Ron, were walking up the Hall and over to the gang.  
  
"Anyone up for a Puking Pastille and get out of next class?" One of the twins asked.  
  
"Our next class is Care of Magical Creatures, Fred." Ron said. "Like we'd wanna miss Hagrid's class!"   
  
"Puking Pastilles?" Zende raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Our very on invention." One twin said proudly. "with the help of Silver."  
  
"Best way to get out of class." the other twin finished.  
  
Silver jumped up. "I'll do it!"  
  
"You're going to miss Hagrids class?" Ron asked, surprsied.  
  
"Well, I figured, he's least likely to hold a grudge against me if I missed it. And, I've been dying to try one of these." Silver answerd with a grin. "Zende, this is Fred and George. Ron's older brothers."  
  
"Hello," They both said at the same time. Zende greeted them with a smile and handshake.  
  
"Zende just transferd here from Scotland." Silver informed them. She looked back at Zende. "Will you cover for me?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. As long as we skip Divination next time." Zende said.  
  
"Deal. Thanks!" Silver said, happily.  
  
"C'mon, we're gonna be late." Harry said, getting up. All of them - and later joined by Hermoine, headed outside.  
  
While walking and talking and laughing about nothing really, Silver pocketed the Puking Pastille in her pocket. "These better work, or Fred and George are going to pay," she laughed.  
  
"You know, I want to try one too, but not right now. Maybe for Potions or something," nodded Ron.  
  
As Hermione came bopping along, meeting them almost all the way there, she spoke up, over hearing Ron and Silver, "You aren't going to take one, are you Silver? I mean, you could get into a lot of trouble. And this is Hagrid's class."  
  
Silver spun on Hermione, "Hermione! Just stop it! Ok? Just mind your own business. Alright? We can't get along, have never gotten along, and I very well don't think we will ever get along. So do me a favor and just stay out of my business. We aren't friends! So I don't want to hear your opinion!" Silver practically yelled, flailing her arms. Just as she got done giving it to Hermione, Draco and his 'gang' showed up. He just grinned and clapped.   
  
"Didn't think you had it in ya, Black. Well done," he said with a wink and took off like nothing had happened. Silver, and the others, just stood there with dumbfounded looks on their faces.   
  
"How dare he speak to me!" Silver said disgusted, but deep inside, she wanted to jump for joy. Draco Malfoy just complimented her. Of all people. A Gryffindor. Something just wasn't right.  
  
"Want me to kill him for you, Sil? I will. I'll do it with my bare hands," Harry said through clentched teeth watching Draco walk down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Ron piped in completely dumbstruck, "But he didn't do anything to her, I think her."  
  
"I think he did too," Silver said, shaking the thought out of her head and continued down to Hagrid's.  
  
Ron, Harry and Zende caught up with Silver. Hermione stayed back, too ticked to even speak. "He goes off and insults me, but compliments you?" Zende laughed, joking around. "I'm sorry, but isn't it like some rule, that the Slytherins are just friends with Slytherins and hates the other houses, especially Gryffindor?" she said trying to clear things up.  
  
Silver, Ron and Harry all nodded at the same time. "That's why we're all shocked," Silver said as they reached Hagrid's. Silver grinned as Hagrid came out from his hut. Taking the orange side of the Puking Pastille, she started to puke at once. People started to back away and turn as white as a ghost at the sight of Silver. Harry and Ron tried not to laugh or crack a grin. Zende just had a grossed out look her face. From a little distance away, they heard Draco laugh hysterically. Hagrid looked over at the gagging sound and realized it was Silver. He went over to her and asked if she was alright then told her to go to the Hospital Wing. All Silver could do was nod. When Hagrid wasn't looking, Silver grinned and winked at the three, before puking again walking straight past Malfoy, who was grinning at her.  
  
She finally got up and away from the class and took the purple half of the Pastille, which immediantly made her stop puking, then made a face. "Gross." Then headed to the place where Fred and George and herself always go to be alone. When she had made sure no one was around, she dodged for the spot on the third floor behind a set of bookcases. "Fred and George Weasley is sexy," Silver recited the password. Of course, it was Fred and George's idea. Silver couldn't protest, or it would have been 'Silver Black is a sexy mama.' She got inside, looking around for the two guys. "Honeys, I'm home!"  
  
"Oh, there you are dear!" George said.   
  
"We were getting worried!" Fred grinned. Silver just laughed.  
  
"So did they work?" they both asked.  
  
Silver gave them a look as if they were stupid, "No, it didn't and I got out of class."  
  
"Oh, that sucks. How'd you get out of...oh!" George realized, slapping his head. "Nevermind anything I was going to say!" Fred and Silver just laughed at him and set to work.  
  
After Silver left, the class continued to chop up food for an odd beetle like creature. "You think you could help me with that Potions homework after?" Harry asked Zende hopefully. "I've got quidditch practice..Wood says he has some new plans worked out - so we can't miss the meeting." Zende finished ripping up whatever the food was and let the beetle go at it, and looked at Harry.  
  
"Sure, I'll help." She said. "we could sit by the field if you'd like, then all you'd have to do is just go right to the meeting after."  
  
"That sounds good," Harry smiled and finished let the beetle-thing go at the food. Ron turned around, not too far away from them.   
  
"Think you could help me too?" he asked. Zende nodded, but before she could answer, Hagrid came over.  
  
"'Allo 'Arry." He said, cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Harry answered, keeping an eye on his beetle-thing.  
  
"Hagrid, tell me... Why are we taking care of these things...?" Ron asked.   
  
"They're for professor Sprout. Good little buggers for the garden." he answered. Ron just nodded and continued chopping.  
  
"They're just as gross as spiders." Ron shuddered.   
  
"Ron's terrified of spiders. Made a boggart turn into one with rollerskates." Harry said to Zende, and laughed. "Hagrid, this is Zende, she transfered here from Scotland."  
  
"Hello Zende," Hagird smiled. Zende greeted Hagrid back, and not long after that, Hagrid left to check on the other students. After that, all they had to do was get the beetle-things into jars. Which took up the rest of the class. It wasn't as easy as it sounded.  
  
"Zende," Harry said somewhat quietly, while everyone was leaving the class. Zende turned around to talk to him. "How well did your parents know my mum & dad?" He asked, walking slowly back to the school.  
  
"Quite well, actually. Moreso after school, though." She told him, quietly.  
  
"Really?" He asked. Zende just nodded.  
  
"They knew them the last year of school and on..." She said. "They never really told me much...But we have a few pictures. And you--"  
  
"look exacly like my dad." Harry finsished. "Except for the eyes, I know. Everyone who knew them says that." They walked quietly for a while until he spoke up again. "You think I could meet your parents some day?" He asked.  
  
"Anytime you want, Harry." Zende smiled at him. "On one condition,"  
  
"Whats that?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You teach me to play Quidditch." She finished. She laughed alittle bit at Harry's surprised look. "I've been wanting to play, but I've never stayed in a school long enough to make a team."   
  
"Deal." Harry agreed, after they walked into the Common room.  
  
George said he suddenly had something to do so he left Silver and Fred alone. "He's been doing that lately, and he won't even tell me what it is!" Fred said with a slight frown.  
  
"Maybe it's something he's afraid you wouldn't like, or," Silver couldn't help but grin, "he could have a secret girlfriend."  
  
Fred just looked at Silver as if she were nuts, "No! No, he would never do anything like that. No, he just can't!"  
  
"Ok, fine. If you can prove to me that, that's not George's little secret then, I will do anything you tell me too. Or if I can prove you wrong, then you'll have to do whatever I say, or whatever I can think of," Silver said with a smirk.  
  
"You got yourself a deal," Fred said grinning like mad. "Let's go prove you wrong Silvy baby!" Fred said leading the way back to the hallway. Silver just laughed knowing that she was right. For a while Silver and Fred snuck around the school trying to find George. Finally, they came upon an empty classroom and saw George and Alisha Spinnet making out ontop of a desk. At first Silver's jaw hung to the floor, but then started to laugh quietly to herself at the look on Fred's face and the fact that she was right. After a few minutes of gaping at his twin brother and his secret girlfriend, she pulled Fred away and started to laugh.   
  
"What did I tell you Freddie Bear? I was right," Silver grinned, "Georgie Peorgie got himself a girlfriend."  
  
"But, how could he not tell me about her! Alisha Spinnet of all people!" Fred said throwing up his hands.  
  
"Don't ask me, he probably thought you would think it was stupid or something. Just talk to him when you two are alone. I'm sure he'll tell you. Or, he'll just deny it," she answered her giant of a friend as they walked around the castle.  
  
"Yeah I guess. We'll I'm going to go to the common room now, I'm getting kind of tired," Fred said with a yawn.  
  
"Alright, just remember," she said grinning, "you owe me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Fred grinned and walked away back to the common room.  
  
After Fred was out of sight, Silver kept on walking around the castle, not yet wanting to go to the common room. She had a few more hours to get back there. 5th years and over doesn't have to be back at their common rooms until nine. Walking and thinking, Silver hadn't noticed she was being followed and watched from afar until she was knocked out of her thoughts by a huge crash coming somewhere in the direction she had just came. Slowly, Silver retraced her steps to find out what had happened. When she got to where the noise had come from, there was no mess and no nobody. She started to walk again, when this time she felt a pair of eyes burning into her back. Without warning, she spun around to face her stalker. Malfoy. Why the heck was he following her?  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Silver said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Walking the halls, I have every right as you do," Malfoy said with a sneer, coming closer to her. "Is that some kind of rule now? That only Silver Black is allowed to walk the halls? I didn't think so."  
  
"Did I say that? No. But I do have a problem with you following me. This is a huge castle, I'm sure there's plenty of other places to walk around, just not the one's I'm in!" Silver got right up to his face.  
  
"Are you sure you're even a Gryffindor?" Draco said cooling down abit, as if she were a Slytherin like him.  
  
"Yes, I'm a Gryffindor," Silver said, remember that she was to be in Slytherin.  
  
Draco backed off a bit, "There's something different about you, Black, and I can't figure out what it is. But I like it," he smirked, which sent shivers and chills up and down Silver's spine.   
  
"Could be the fact that I was supposed to be in Slytherin," she let slip out, not even realizing it until she saw the look on Draco's face.   
  
"You were supposed to be in Slytherin? And why aren't you in Slytherin?" he asked, eyeing her up and down.  
  
"I don't know, just at last minute the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor. Why are you asking so many questions?" Silver asked, trying to keep her cool. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could before she did something she'd regret. Or would she?  
  
"You know, Silver, that was a brilliant thing you did to Granger today," Draco grinned, running a finger down her arm. She watched his finger go up and down. She trembled. Not a bad tremble, but the kind she wouldn't mind doing again.  
  
Silver tried to keep her cool, without stuttering. "Yeah? So? What's it to you? We don't get along and I can't stand her."  
  
"It was still brilliant. I don't think anyone has told off Granger before," he grinned that sexy, to-die-for smile. All she could do was shrug. "Well then, I better be off, I have other things to do," he grinned again, leaning into her ear and ran his lips over it, "I'll see you later." He pulled away from her and lifted his eyebrows once, like he always does. Then with that he was gone. Leaving Silver very confused. After a minute or so of standing there, she finally collected herself and went back to the common room. To her suprise it was almost empty but Harry and Zende was sitting on one of the leather couches talking.  
  
"Alright, well, I've got to go change into game robes." Harry said, and stood up. Not long after Silver had arrived.  
  
"I'll wait." Zende nodded, and Harry headed up the stairs.  
  
"What was that about?" Silver asked, sitting in the chair Harry had left. "Quidditch practice doesn't start for like, another hour or so."  
  
"I'm helping him with Potions homework by the field," Zende told her, shrugging.   
  
"I see," Silver nodded, and then laughed alittle. "I bet it annoys Hermoine that shes not the only smart one now."  
  
Zende nodded. "Probably. Whats up with you two anyway?"  
  
"Shes always hated me ever since the first day," Silver shrugged. "Guess she's just jealous she's not the only girl anymore."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm hated too then," Zende laughed.   
  
"How did you know so much about Potions, anyway?" Silver asked out of nowhere, curiously.  
  
"A friend back home was interested in it... helped me in class and wouldn't stop talking about it."  
  
"Sounds like Harry and Quidditch." Silver laughed.  
  
Just then, Ron walked in with a huge grin on him like he had been laughing the whole way there. Silver raised an eyebrow at him. "Fred's just told me about George." Ron explained, "Fred was on his way over here when I met him in the hall. Then we saw George after... Looking a bit...er...messy? I think Fred went to go spy on him some more." Silver burst into laughter and it was Zende's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"George has a secret girlfriend." Silver explained, shortly after, Harry appeared in the room."But don't say anything that you guys know....Yet"  
  
"George?....secret....girlfriend?" His jaw hit the floor, and he almost dropped his broom in surprise. Silver nodded and started laughing again.   
  
It was now Ron's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why are you in game robes, Harry? Practice isn't for another hour."  
  
"I know." Harry shrugged. "We were going to the field to work on Potions until the practice. 'Member Ron?"  
  
"Oh, Right. Yeah," Ron nodded. "Mind if I join in on the study date?" he teased. Zende went a bit pink but didn't mind the sound of it, and Silver just smirked at her quitely.  
  
"Alright," Zende nodded and looked at Silver. "Wanna join too?" She shrugged.   
  
"Maybe in a bit. I want to bug George, first." Silver laughed.  
  
As the three of them left for the field, Ron stopped and turned around suddenly grinning out of nowhere. "Take them with you to the field. We can all break news to George that we know." and he quickly caught up to Harry and Zende.  
  
Silver couldn't help but laugh as they walked out of the portrait hole. She stayed in her seat as she waited for Fred to come up to the common room. Not even five minutes later, he came bopping in. "Fred! Fred! Fred!" Silver grinned walking up to him, "Where's Georgie Peorgie now?"  
  
"He's in the same place," Fred said with a smirk.  
  
"I think we need to give him a hard time," she couldn't keep from smirking. Just then George came though the portrait hole. Fred and Silver both turned to look, noticing George, and grinned.  
  
George looked at the two weirdly. "What?" He ran a hand through his hair to slick it back.  
  
"How's Alisha doing?" Silver said.  
  
"She's doing.." George turned pale. "How'd you know I was with Alisha?"  
  
Fred was smirking like mad, "We saw you two," then all of a sudden Fred grabbed Silver and started to make out with her, to show George rather than say it. Once Fred pulled away from Silver, both George and Silver were standing there gapping. "THAT'S what me and Silver saw." He saw the two staring at him, "What?" Silver just shook her head trying to forget about it.  
  
"Yeah, uh..we saw you and Alisha having a bit of fun," Silver tried to smirk. She was in too much shock.  
  
"Oh, be quiet," George said pouting. "I think it's about time I have a girlfriend and grow up a little."  
  
Fred looked a bit hurt, "You're saying we're not mature?!"  
  
George just shrugged, "I'm a bit tired so I'm going to go lay down."  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Silver said grabbing onto each of the twins. "You're coming with us." With that she lead the three of them out to the field where Ron, Harry and Zende were.  
  
"Guys! Look what we've found," she grinned. All three of them looked up from their study, and grinned as they were greeted by George.  
  
"Georgie, baby," Harry said grinning like a mad man, "did you have a little bit of fun, earlier?"  
  
"Geeze, does everybody know?" George said getting a bit aggrivated.  
  
"Only us," Zende said with a grin.  
  
"You know, I'm not the only one with a secret," George smirked so evilly, no one knew what was about to happen. "Fred was telling me what he saw when he saw me, and he did this," did the exact same thing as Fred did to Silver and pulled away rather quickly, "to Silver."   
  
Silver just stood there, then stomped a foot. "AH! What is it with you people lately!!" Then she slammed herself on the ground in front of the tree. Ron just sat there while Harry was glaring at the twins, especially Fred. "I'll kick your ass if you do anything to her again! I mean it."  
  
Zende just sat there too, kind of not knowing what to do. Everything was happening too weirdly. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Few weeks later-  
  
The weekend. Finally. Everyone was glad it was the weekend, as always. But it didnt stop the teachers - especially Snape - from piling on pounds of homework to do over the two day break. Zende was just about to head up the stairs with her books to finish up the last of her homework when Harry called her from behind.  
  
"Zen!" he shouted. They had all started calling her Zen for short. She turned around to see Harry in his game robes, and Ron beside him. Harry looked exhausted, like he had just finished practice again.  
  
"We're all going to Hogsmeade in a bit, want to come with us?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She smiled at him. "I could use a break from the homework."  
  
"You and me both," Ron groaned. "A butterbeer sounds good right about now."  
  
"Alright, well, I'm going to get out of these robes." Harry said, and headed up to change. Ron flopped down on the couch by the fireplace and smirked at Zende as she joined him.  
  
"Whats with the smirk?" she raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Nothing," Ron grinned, turning away and looked at the fire. Zende just shrugged it off and finished the last bit of homework. After a while, Ron still had that silly smirk.  
  
"Alright," Zende said, throwing a paper ball at his head. "What's with the smirk?"  
  
"I can't tell you!" Ron said, throwing it back.  
  
Zende gave him a mock hurt look. "Why not?"  
  
"Harry told me not to," he said simply. "But that doesn't mean you won't find out..."  
  
"Find out what, exactly?" Zende raised an eyebrow. This was all just strange. Her and Harry had been getting along really, really well.  
  
"Everyone's kind of already kind of at Hogsmeade." Ron said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zen asked raising an eyebrow even more.  
  
"Well... er... Sil and Fred passed us in the hall and asked us to come... only.. Harry wanted to get out of game robes and ask you to join." He explained lowly.  
  
"So...?" that wasn't all anything unsual.   
  
"Honestly Zen, with the way you've been quicker then Hermoine at answering questions, I'd thought you'd figure it all out by now." Ron said, and before Zende could even think up a response, he looked past her. "Hiya Harry," he said, in a tone that only ment to drop the subject right there. Zen took the hint and turned around to find Harry at the bottom of the steps, in street clothes.  
  
"We leavin now?" Zen asked, trying to figure out what Ron was talking about. Maybe Silver knew.  
  
"S'pose so." Harry shrugged.  
  
Silver and Fred were already on their way to Hogsmeade. George went with Alisha of course. When Silver and Fred saw Harry and Ron in the hall and asked if they wanted to join, they agreed to meet at The Three Broomsticks in an hour or so. While waiting for the others to show up, the pair went around the small town, heading to Honey Dukes first. They walked around Honey Dukes for a while before deciding to grab a few boxes of Bernie Bots Every Flavor Bean. After Honey Dukes, they just lulled around Zonko's Joke Shop for a while, laughing about different things they had there and trying them on one another. Finally, it was time to meet Harry, Ron and Zende at The Three Broomsticks Pub. As Silver and Fred were heading to the pub, they, surprise surprise, ran into Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the weasel and the mineral herself," Malfoy said with a smirk.  
  
"Back off, Malfoy," Fred said glaring at the smaller boy.  
  
"Why would I want to do that, Weasel?" Malfoy hissed.  
  
Fred didn't answer but looked around Draco, "Where's your goons?"  
  
"Where my 'goons' are, is none of your business," Malfoy said narrowing his eyes to Fred, then moving them to Silver, where they went back to normal. "Why are you with a loser such as this?" He directed his eyes towards Fred.  
  
"Because, that loser is one of my best friends," Silver said trying to keep it cool.  
  
"Oh, well too bad," he smirked, "I'm way cooler than, that thing. Anyways, I best be going. I have people to meet. See ya around, Silver," again, Draco lifted his eyebrows to Silver with a sexy smirk, and a glare to Fred and left just as fast as he appeared.  
  
"Gee thanks, Silver!" Fred said turning on her.  
  
"What?!" she asked looking at him confused.  
  
"For calling me a loser. Is that what I am to you?" Fred asked hurt.  
  
"Fred, that's not what I meant. I don't think you're a loser. Why would I? You're one of my best friends, and I love ya to death," Silver said patting his arm. "Come on, we have a date with three other people." With that, Silver and Fred walked into The Threebroom sticks, looking around for the other three. Appearantly, they haven't arrived yet, so they went and found a deserted table towards the back.  
  
"I'll go get us some butterbeers," Fred said smiling at Silver, then heading to the bar. Sitting there, Silver looked around the pub, seeing everybody and anybody that went to Hogwarts. While still looking around, she spotted Ron, Harry and Zende walking in. Silver motioned for them to come over. Ron was the first one to see her.  
  
The three friends made their way over to Silver. "How's my favorite girl today?" Ron said plopping next to Silver, slinging an arm around her, smirking.  
  
"I'm doing just fine. Thanks for asking," Silver said with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Where's Fred?" Harry asked, sitting down across from Silver and next to Zende, looking around.  
  
"Oh, he's getting us some butterbeers," Silver answered, gesturing toward Fred over at the bar.  
  
Ron looked up at Fred, who caught his attention and put up three fingers then a thumbs up, which Fred rolled his eyes to.  
  
"You're so nice, Ron. Make him carry five butterbeers by himself," Silver said with mock rudeness.  
  
"I'll help him," offered Harry.  
  
"You're too kind," Silver grinned at Harry and winked. Harry looked horrified and went over to help Fred out.  
  
"What was that about?" Zende asked, seeing the whole thing.  
  
Ron was smirking like mad. "Oh, it was nothing. Just a brother/sister thing. That's all, nothing to worry about," Silver said wanting to burst out with laughter. Just then Harry and Fred came back with the butterbeers, along with Cho Chang to help with the remaining butterbeer they couldn't manage to carry.  
  
"Thanks Cho," Harry smiled at her for helping.  
  
"It's no problem," Cho said answering with a smile, then went on her own way.  
  
"You two are such wussies, you had to have a girl carry the other butterbeer, you couldn't manage to carry yourselves?" Silver said with a laugh, followed by Ron. Zende, too laughed.  
  
"Be quiet, Silver," Harry glared at her. "Let me see you carry five butterbeers by yourself."  
  
"I'm sure I could carry five, but I can surely carry three!" Silver howled.  
  
"I bet you, three sickles you can't do it," Fred said, urging Silver on.  
  
"Oh, Freddie, Freddie Freddie. Haven't you learned your lesson, yet? You can't win with me," Silver said with a grin. Zende sat back enjoying all of this.  
  
"Whatever, I'm just sure you can't. You've got little arms," Fred grabbed onto her biceps.  
  
"Just because they're small, doesn't mean I can't carry more than you think. You're on," her and Fred shook on it. With that, Silver picked up, not only three, but four, mugs full of the tasty beverage, without spilling a single drop, nowhere near the table to prove she wasn't cheating. She stood there for a few minutes to prove she wasn't no chicken. Then she sat them down where they belonged and grinned at Fred. "Where's my three sickles?"   
  
He fished in his pockets, mumbling something and put the sickles in Silver's opened hand. Zende and Harry laughed at Fred. Ron did too, but with a mouthful of Bernie Bots Jelly Beans. Fred looked over at Ron with a horrifed look on his face. "RON!" Ron looked up at him with bugeyes. "Where did you get those?"  
  
"Uh.." Ron moved around some jelly beans in his mouth so he could be heard clearly. The girls ewed, with a laugh. "From the box, that was on the table."  
  
"Ron! Those aren't for you! They're mine and Silver's, ya hog!" Fred puffed. Zende, Harry and Silver couldn't help but laugh. Ron only muffled a 'sorry.'   
  
Not long after that, everyone agree'd to just walk around Hogsmeade. No one really had any idea what to do. Ron was still smirking like a madman whenever Harry would talk to Zen, and Silver was just grinning stupidly.They found the empty snow covered field by the Shreiking Shack and just hung around there.  
  
"Alright," Zende rolled her eyes at Silver and Ron once Harry had gone to talk to Fred.  
  
"What?" Silver asked, like she was trying to hold in a gigglefit.  
  
"Whats up with you two? You're acting very strange." Zende said.  
  
Silver just shook her head. "It's nothing." Ron just nodded.  
  
"Oh please. Whenever he talks to me you two go into giggle and smirk fits!" Zende laughed. "You know something I don't."  
  
"Maybe," Silver said simply. "You'll find out when he's ready."  
  
Zende raised an eyebrow and then sighed. There was a long pause for a while.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake!" Ron said impatiently, causing Zen to look at him suddenly. "Harry likes you!" he said, a bit too loudly.  
  
Silver jumped and quickly slapped her hand over Ron's mouth. "Ron you idiot, shut up!" she hissed.  
  
"What do you mean he likes me, we are friends.."Zen shrugged.  
  
"No, we mean more then that." Silver said quietly. Ron just nodded, his mouth still being covered by her hand.  
  
"Oh..." Was all Zende could say. She honestly had no idea. Silver suddenly looked past her, and let go of Ron. Ron looked a bit scared so Zende turned around. Harry had heard the whole thing, and he didn't look happy. He was inching his way out of eyesight. Once he noticed Zen looking at him, he left quicker and soon disappeared. Silver poked Zende in the back. "Go get him before he really hides," she whispered. Like Zende needed to know that. But she went anyway.   
  
She was thankful this time for the snow. It made it easier for her to find Harry; just follow the footprints. After about half an hour, Zende found him. Sitting on some giant rock staring blanky at a frozen lake. She didn't need to look at him to know he was embarassed.  
  
"Harry," she said, somewhat breathlessly walking up to him from behind. He moved a bit, but didn't answer. "Harry, c'mon." she sighed.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Harry!" she said and threw a snowball at his back. He still wouldn't answer. He was more embarassed then she'd thought. Probably a bit pissed off at Ron, too. Finally she sighed and walked around to face him. "Harry, it's alright," Harry just looked at her blanky.  
  
"Easy for you to say," he said softly. Zen sighed and crawled up to sit next to him on the rock.  
  
"I kind of asked what was going on..." she told him. He looked at her. "I mean with the smirks and giggles. It was...unusual..?"  
  
"Ron still shouldn't have said it like that!" he said loudly.  
  
"Well I'm glad someone told me, I'm no mind reader," Zen told him calmly.  
  
"I was going to say something...eventually..." he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah? When, two months from now? Next year?" Zen asked sarcastically. Harry just gave her a look. "Harry, c'mon, if Ron hadn't accidently spilled it out...."  
  
"Yeah, what?" Harry said as though no good could come from it.  
  
"Oh stop being so cynical about it, Harry," Zende sighed. They just sat there for a while quietly, looking at the frozen lake. Zende had no idea what to do next.  
  
"I s'pose you're right." Harry said quietly all of a sudden.   
  
Zen looked at him. "Of course I am. Haven't you learnt that already?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Well.. who know's how long it'd take for anything to get done.."  
  
"Exactly," Zende smiled at him. "So no hard feelings against Ronnie?"  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head. "No hard feelings," he said.  
  
"Good!" She smiled.  
  
"You know.." Harry said, moving a bit closer. "If you hadn't found out sooner, I spose it'd be a while before I'd get to..." and he trailed off and kissed her. It was a bit surprising at first, but nonetheless, she kissed him back.  
  
"What's taking them so long?!" Ron said, walking around in circles.  
  
"Ron! Will you stop? You're getting me dizzy!" Silver said grabbing her head. Fred headed back to town because George wanted to meet up with him for a while, so it was only Silver and Ron now.  
  
"I can't! They've been in there for what..? Almost an hour! I just can't take the intensity anylong!" he fell down in the snow causing Silver to laugh.  
  
"You're such a dork, Ronald," Silver laughed, shaking her head.  
  
Ron picked his head up and looked at Silver, "I am, am I?" He smirked like a madman, like he's been doing all day.  
  
"Now what are you smirking about, Weasley?" Silver looked down on her friend.  
  
"Oh nothing," he smirked. Without warning he pulled her down in the snow with him.  
  
Silver let out a shreik, "Ron! Wud you do that for?"  
  
"Just because," he said grinning, then pounced on her. Silver let out a 'hmph,' then Ron started to tickle her nonstop, sitting on her legs so she won't kick.   
  
"What.." Silver laughed, "are you doing?" She laughed more.  
  
"Tickling you, my dear. What do you think I'm doing?" Ron tickled her more, causing her to giggling uncontrolably. Just then Zende and Harry came out of the woods holding hands, looking at Ron weirdly.  
  
"Is there something you're not tell us, Ronnie?" Harry said loudly.  
  
Ron practicly fell off of Silver with a scream and turned as red as his hair. Silver laid in the snow laughing her head off. Looking up, Ron's jaw dropped almost to the snow covered ground.  
  
Harry laughed at the expression on his friends face, "What's that for?"  
  
"Are you two together now?" Silver asked looking at her 'brother.'  
  
Harry looked at Zen, Zen looked at Harry and they both looked at Silver and nodded at the same time. "Ooooh!" Ron said then got up off the ground and started skipping around in the snow, "Zende and Harry sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage. Take out the diapers! Take out the pins! Oh my gosh, they're having twins!" Harry blushed wildly.   
  
"Ron!" Silver backhanded Ron in the chest as they both got up.  
  
"Ouch!" Ron said rubbing his chest.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Silver said, "Oh, that didn't hurt, ya big baby!"  
  
"Quiet you two," Harry said looking at his watch, "Besides, we better be heading back to the castle, it's getting late." Everyone nodded and headed back towards town.   
  
Silver ran and jumped on Ron's back. "Give me a piggie back ride, Ronnie Pooh!" Ron just laughed and carried her on his back the whole way back to town, while Harry and Zende held hands. As they walked past The Three Broomsticks, Silver saw Draco standing there and winked at her as they all walked by him, not even noticing them. Silver just shook her head as they continued back to the castle. Getting a bit tired, Silver yawned and rested her head on Ron's shoulder. Zende and Harry were still holding hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So you and Harry, huh?" Silver grinned. Her and Zende had skipped Divination a couple days later - as promised earlier - with the aide of Fred and George's Puking Pastilles.They started walking around aimlessly.  
  
"Yep. Me & Harry." Zen smiled.   
  
"Is he mad at Ron?" she asked her. Zen shook her head.  
  
"Thats a first!" Silver laughed.  
  
"Well, we both agreed that if it weren't for the accidental slip up, that it would take even longer for anything to happen," Zen shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, he's a bit chicken when it comes to things like that," Silver laughed.  
  
"You're telling me..." Zen laughed a bit. Silver and Zen reached the common room and flopped down on the couch together. "So we have an hour to ourselfs, what should we do?"   
  
"I really don't know!" Silver shrugged, relaxing on the couch.  
  
"Silver, look what we came up with!" Fred said. Silver and Zende both jumped, not expecting anyone to come in.   
  
"Where the heck did you come from?!" Silver gasped.   
  
"What's this?" Zen asked as the twins just shrugged at Silver and placed a long peice of paper on the table. Silver picked it up and read it.  
  
"101 Ways to Annoy, Harass, Confuse or Generally Scare You-know-who?" Silver laughed, raising an eyebrow. "You guys are going to get yourself killed!"  
  
"Everyone's so uptight and tense when it comes to..him..thought we'd have a bit of fun with it," George shrugged.  
  
"If teachers caught you with that..." Zen trailed off. "I don't think Harry would quite like the list either, but it is brilliant."  
  
"That's why it's not going public!" Fred said, "yet."  
  
George nodded."We'd like to finish school first."  
  
Silver shook her head, laughing while she read the list. "Voldie-poo." Just then, Harry and Ron came in and George took the list and hid it behind his back. "Divination's done!" Harry said, happily.  
  
Ron yawned. "Never had such a good nap."  
  
"What's next?" Zende asked, getting up.  
  
"Herbology." Ron sighed. "Think I might get to squeeze in another nap durring this class?"  
  
"Hermoine's in it with us," Silver groaned. "So I doubt it." With a heavy sigh, Ron followed his twin brothers and Silver out of the common room. Harry and Zende walked together, a bit behind the rest of the gang.  
  
Two floors below, Fred and George split from Silver and Ron so they could go to Transfiguration. They couldn't afford to miss McGonagall's class again. As the remaining two headed down the staircases to go down to the grounds where the greenhouses were, Silver let out a groan, "Hermione, I can't stand her! I'm really not looking forward to this class. Of course, only because she's in it."  
  
"Oh, don't worry 'bout it, Silly," Ron said drapping an arm around Silver's shoulder. He liked to call her Silly, only because it worked with her name.  
  
Silver sighed, "Yeah, I know, but she really, really bugs me!!"  
  
Ron laughed, "I know! Can never put you two in a room together by yourselves..someone will end up with their head chopped off!"  
  
Silver grinned, "That'd be her."  
  
"You know, I'd love to see that!" Ron laughed as they reached the Grand Hall.  
  
"Oh, who wouldn't?" Silver grinned. As they headed down the Grand Staircase, they spotted Draco coming up from the Slytherin Common room by himself. He obviously noticed Silver and Ron, as well. Draco waited until the got down the stairs. "What's he doing?" Silver asked taking a deep breath.  
  
"Who knows, probably to harrass us, like normal," Ron said tightening his arm around Silver, with a glare fixed upon Malfoy as they hit the bottom of the staircase right passed him.  
  
"Hey, wait up you two," Malfoy sneered. "Don't you recognise when someone's waiting for you?"  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy," Ron sneered back.   
  
Silver looked at Draco as he appeared beside her, "What are you doing waiting for us anyways? Don't you have better things to do, than to hang out with 'mudblood lovers?'"  
  
"Silver, oh my dear, Silver, why would you say something like that?" Malfoy asked her with an eyebrow raised with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why," she said with the same stupid look.  
  
"Ooh, ouch," he grinned, "I gotta split from you two so no one will see me with such losers, or should I say, that loser over there," he pointed to Ron, which made Ron glare even more. "Later Silver," again he winked at her, and brushed his hand against hers, as normal sending shivers down Silver's spine, then started to walk infront of them a ways.  
  
"What is his problem?" Silver watched him walking ahead of them.  
  
"I don't know, but one of these days I'm going to beat the hell out of him if he doesn't leave you alone," Ron said full of hate.  
  
"Ron, he's more after you than he's after me. It should be me saying that, not you," sighed Silver.  
  
Harry and Zende must of saw because before Silver and Ron knew it, Harry and his new found love interest was right beside them. "What was that about? Why does he keep on bothering you, Silver? I swear I'm going to kill him!" Harry huffed.  
  
Zende laughed, "Slow down there cowboy, one question at a time."  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Harry said with a sigh. Before they all knew it, they were down at the greenhouses and entering them, taking their spots. Silver stood in the way of Hermione so she couldn't stand with the rest of them.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Hermione tapped Silver on the shoulder, "you're blocking me from my friends!"  
  
Silver turned around and faced her, "Oh, I'm sorry," she smiled sarcasticly, and only blocked her way even more.  
  
As class droned on, Silver kept glancing over at Malfoy who seemed to be watching her all through class and would give her that look, the smirk and the eyebrow lift. She was way confused it wasn't even funny. Finally, class was over and the four friends booked butt out of there trying to avoid Hermione, especially on the way to lunch, even though they knew they'd have to put up with her there, unless she decided to go to the library, as always.  
  
During lunch, the gang all sat together of course. Harry, Zen, Fred, George, Ron and Silver. As they all expected, Hermione went to the library. The twins, Ron and Silver were all huddled in a small circle laughing, likely over their list of 101 Ways to Annoy Voldemort.  
  
"Whats going on there?" Harry asked Zen quietly.  
  
"Probably going over that list or adding..." Zen said before realizing it.   
  
"List?" he raised his eyebrow at her "What list?"  
  
Zen sighed. "Well.. the twins made alittle list... basically a joke list.. 101 ways to annoy Vol--." she started.  
  
"demort.." Harry finished. he looked at her suddenly. "Your not afraid to say it either?"   
  
"No," she told him, "it's him, not the name." He just nodded. "Anyway... so yeah.. they made a joke list... with things like 'call him voldie-poo' or something."  
  
"I see." he shrugged simply.  
  
"Well.. they knew teachers would have a fit if they found it. They weren't sure how you'd react to it... So...that's why you didn't know yet. Silver and I were the first to read it when we skipped class," she explained. "I kind of asked them not to show you yet.."  
  
"It's better that they made it then someone else," Harry smiled. Before Zende could respond, there was a loud screech, indicating it was time for mail.  
  
"Mail!" Ron said excitedly.   
  
Zen's owl dropped off an envelope and took off. She had written to her parents a couple days before and told them about Harry and asked them if he could have a couple pictures."Harry!" Zen called getting his attention from talking to Silver. "Got something for ya."   
  
He raised his eyebrow, "Do you?" he asked. She nodded and handed him the envelope after taking out the letter. He pulled out the two pictures and stared at them. Then looked at her curiously.   
  
"I asked my parents a couple nights ago if you could keep them...looks like they wrote alittle on the back too," she shrugged and smiled. Silver had peered over Harry's shoulder to look at the pictures.  
  
"You mean... they're mine now?" he asked surprised. She nodded. "Wow... thank you," he glanced down at the pictures and then back at her and kissed her softly infront of everyone, making her blush slightly. He just grinned at her and looked back at the pictures for a while. Zen just finished reading her letter and sat back watching everyone else.  
  
Finally, classes were over and everybody seemed to be hanging out in the common room before dinner. Harry and Zende were off in a corner of the room, talking, making out. Doing whatever couples do together. Silver started to get fed up with the whole 'Harry and Zende' thing. It was cool at first, but after awhile, she just wanted to explode. Harry's her best friend, her brother, her cousin. Lately, it just seems to her that Harry's spending all of his time with Zende and just blowing her off. Like earlier, she had asked him if they could be alone and talk for a while, just to play catch up but he said no because he had plans with Zende, maybe next time. She figured she'll never be able to talk to him. Even Zende started to ignore her abit. She had Harry now, no need to have other friends, it seemed like. Silver decided to just give them a taste of their own selfish medicine. She gave up trying to talk to them. Any of them. So, she thought it'd be best just to ignore them as well, since that's what they seemed to like to do.   
  
The twins were nowhere to be heard off. They were probably in their secret place. Silver understood. Or did she? She just can't figure out why everyone is suddenly the way they are. Leaving her out, acting like she wasn't even there. Atleast there was Ron. Probably the only person she could talk to and would notice her presence. Silver flopped into a chair kind of away from everyone. Ron sat down beside her, "Alright, whats up?"  
  
Silver looked up at him and let out a heavy sigh, "Is there suddenly something wrong with me? Am I all of a sudden annoying? Tell me Ron, I want the truth."  
  
Ron just looked at his friend like she was crazy, "What are you talking about? You're like the coolest person I know. Why would there be anything wrong with you?"  
  
Silver sighed and crossed her legs indian style on the couch, "It's just, I wanted to spend time with Harry, just to sit and talk, you know? Since we haven't been able to do that in a while, and he told me that he had already had plans with Zende, and he wanted to spend time with her. They've been spending time together since Hogsmeade. And Zende is pretty much ignoring me. I just..I don't know what to do, or think."  
  
"I know how you feel, Harry's been blowing me off too. But just remember, this is like his first relationship and he wants it to work," Ron said putting his hand on Silver's knee.  
  
"I know, Ron, but it's just the point of it. He can still have room for his friends too. It's not all that hard. Isn't it like, 'Friends before girlfriends,' or something like that?"   
  
"Yeah, but you just have to get where Harry's coming from I guess," Ron moved his hand from her knee, to her hand and put his fingers in Silvers opened hand, and ran his thumb over it.   
  
"I hope you're right," Silver leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. The common room started to filter out slowly as everyone headed to the Great Hall for dinner. After it was pretty much emtpy, Silver and Ron headed to dinner together, walking silently with each other the whole way there, in comfortable silence, enjoying the company of each other. As they got to the Great Hall, and walked in, they noticed everyone was already there and eating. The two friends made their way to the table and sat down, trying to keep to theirselves, that is unless Fred and George try and talk to them. Silver wasn't really in the mood for Harry's newly found snappiness to everyone always bugging him. Ron and Silver sat next to each other talking quietly and eating, laughing occasionally.  
  
Harry and Zende sat there keeping to theirselves. "Have anything planned for tonight?" Harry asked Zende.  
  
Zen just gave him a look, "No, not that I can remember, why?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering," Harry began, a bit nervously; he looked so cute when he was nervous, "if you wanted to go to the Astronamy Tower, with me tonight."  
  
"The Astronamy Tower?" She asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, people go up there to watch the stars and whatnot, and well," Harry blushed a little embarrassed, "couples go up there to be alone. I mean like, people's always around, so I was just wondering if you wanted to be alone for a while. Just you and me."  
  
Zen smiled at him, "Yeah, of course."  
  
Harry looked away for a minute, hiding a relieved sigh. Zen just laughed at him alittle.  
  
"Harry, we're dating. You don't have to be all nervous," she told him.  
  
"I know," he shrugged. "Meet me here at 9?" he asked."We'll bring my cloak."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Zende smiled.  
  
They finished eating, and headed to the common room to wait for 9 to roll around. Fred, George and Silver were in a corner trying to sell the Puking Pastilles to first years. Not too long after, Silver left the common room. Harry and Zende stayed in their little corner talking, pretty much blocking out the rest of the world.   
  
Nine o'clock finally rolled around and Harry went to get the cloak, as Zende waited for him by the portrait hole. He came back with the Maurder's map hidden in his pocket. "Ready to go?"   
  
Zen smiled at him, "Of course." As soon as they got through the portrait hole, they went under the cloak.  
  
"Try not to breathe too loud," Harry said, opening up the map looking at it, making sure it was clear to go.  
  
"Yes, daddy," Zende said with the roll of the eyes and a smirk. They made their way up to the tower with ease. As they got there, Harry led her to a nice, big couch.  
  
Zende sat down, watching Harry as he sat next to her, "I love to come up here to look at the stars," Harry looked at Zen, "when it's couple free."   
  
She just laughed, "Oh, I'm sure."  
  
"Oh, not funny!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Then why ya laughing," Zende asked with a laugh.  
  
Harry just shrugged and looked up at the stars, "See that bright star right there?" he asked.  
  
Zen looked up and nodded, "The North Star."  
  
He shook his head, "No, thats the North Star," he pointed to the brightest one, then pointed back to the one he was talking about, "I say that's my parents...watching over me...I know it sounds corny..but it keeps me happy.."  
  
As Harry sat there watching the star, Zende felt bad for saying what she did, "Oh.." Was all she could say.  
  
Harry shook his head, " Anyways," he turned to her and smiled. Placing an arm on the back of the couch and one on her waist, he leaned in and kissed her gently. Zende placed a hand somewhat on his shoulder, the other one on his side, and kissed him back, but with a bit of force.   
  
Silver left the common room after a few first years decided to be brave and try the Puking Pastilles. She went wondering the halls like she normally does just to clear her head and to be alone. Alot was running through it lately and she was tired of always thinking. It was be nice just to not think for a while. She kept walking along the halls blocking everything out as usual, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Silver turned around to become face to face with Draco. A very sexy look Draco. She did a double take. "Whoa.." she barely breathed when she saw him standing there, in clothes someone would never wear during school hours.   
  
Draco just smirked, "See something that you like?"  
  
Silver tried to snap out of it and let her eyes travel his body, before meeting his, "Going somewhere?"  
  
"Out," he said with that look he always gives her, "like I occasionally do, just to escape everything for a while." Draco looked her up and down, "Looks like you could use some time away from this place, too."  
  
Silver just gave him a look, "Just exactly how do you do that? You can't exactly appariate."  
  
"I have my ways," Draco grinned.  
  
"Besides," she began, "I'm not even dressed to go out."  
  
"Then go to your dorm and change."  
  
"Are you determined that I go with you or something?"  
  
"Yes, I am, I'll even walk with you almost all the way there and I'll stand there and wait for you, got it?"   
  
She just looked at him like he was crazy then let out a sigh, "Yes, daddy," then headed back to the common room with Draco at her side.   
  
A little ways from the Gryffindor common room Draco stopped, "I'll stay here..gotta protect my reputation, you know." Silver just rolled her eyes and walks quickly to get changed. As she entered the room, it started to slowly empty out. Ron was sitting in a big comfy chair by the fire writing something. She quickly made her way up to her dorm without being seen. Going through her clothes, trying to be quiet to not wake anyone up who might be asleep, Silver tried to find something to wear. "Screw this," she whispered and thought really hard before the perfect outfit appeared on her body, then looked in a mirror to see if she looked the way she wanted to. With that, she left the dorm, and the common room without being seen and headed back to Draco. "Alright, I'm ready now, let's go."   
  
Draco just looked at her like he's never seen her before, "Damn, you're looking good," he grinned and lead her out of the school and onto the grounds. Before Silver knew it, they were some place completely different. They were definately not at Hogwarts anymore.   
  
Silver didn't have time to say anything before Draco took her hand and drug her off somewhere. They came infront of a rather nice look club. There was a long line but Draco just skipped it and went right past the guard. "Hey, hey Draco," the guard slapped his hand, "How's my man doing?"  
  
Draco slapped the man's hand back and answered him, "Couldn't be better."  
  
"Brought someone with you for a change I see?" the burly man asked.  
  
"Sure did," he smirked.   
  
"Go on in, man," he let them through.  
  
"You occasionally go out?" Silver yelled over the music. He just shrugged and made his way over to the bar with Silver towing behind him.   
  
The bartender saw Draco and walked over to him, "Yo, regular?"  
  
"Nah," Draco shook his head, "I'm with somebody tonight, just give me two koolers." Silver stood beside Draco.  
  
The man pulled out two koolers and sat them on the bar infront of Draco and jerked his head over to Silver, "That her?" he grinned making Silver wonder.  
  
"Sure is," he said putting an arm around Silver's waist and handed her the drink. He opened his and took a drink. Silver followed and did the same. After they finished drinking their drinks Draco looked at Silver. "Want to dance?"   
  
Looking around at the other people dancing, she felt kind of hesitant, but answered anyways, "Yeah, sure." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the floor and stopped somewhere near the middle. Silver looked all around at the dancing people. Draco pulled her to him, "Just follow me, you'll be fine." He put his hands on her lower back, bring her closer to him and started rocking side to side with the beat. Silver followed his lead, placing her arms around his neck, obeying the beat. As they continued dancing, Silver couldn't help but wonder, then asked, "Why me? Why did you bring me with you?"   
  
Draco looked down on the blonde and laughed a bit, smirking from ear to ear, "Haven't you figured that out yet, Sil? I like you."   
  
She could have sworn she had just heard Draco Malfoy admitting that he likes her. "Excuse me, you..you what?" Silver couldn't even try to fight the smile trying to form on her lips.   
  
"You heard me, babe," he said pulling her even closer, if possible.  
  
"Oh," she blinked.  
  
"What? Is it wrong for me to like you because of who you are," he sneered not even knowing it, but realized on the look on Silver's face he quickly changed the emotion on his face making sure she got the hint that he didn't mean to do that.  
  
"No..no of course not..it's just that..I like you too..since um," yet again she couldn't help the blush painting across her cheeks, "the first time I saw you." She knew it sounded corny, but it was the truth. "Before I even knew who you were."  
  
There wasn't a smirk, a sneer, or a grin on his face, but a smile. An actual smile that probably no body, not any body, has seen on Draco Malfoy. Silver couldn't help but smile either. They continued dancing for a while in comfortable silence, occasionally laughing as they lost beat. After a while a slow song came on. Draco wouldn't let go of Silver if his life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, which caused her to snake her arms around his neck. As the song wore on, they got closer and Silver's head eventually ended up on his shoulder. Even after the slow song ended and a fast one started, they stayed that way. Silver loved the way Draco smelt. Something like a mixture of vanilla and mint. The steady breathing of Silver on his neck caused him to tremble. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something before he exploded. "Silver," Draco whispered.  
  
Silver looked up, inches away from his face, "Hmm?" He didn't say anything, he just leaned down and kissed her as gently as possible, causing goosebumps to grow all over her body. She kissed him deeper, letting him know it was ok. After what seemed like an enternity, Draco finally pulled away, licking his lips, smiling, resting his forehead on Silver's. "We better get going, it's getting late." Silver just nodded as they made their way across the club and out into the cold London air. Just like before, they were back at Hogwarts before they knew it. They quickly made their way back up to the castle. "I'll walk you to your common room, I don't want you getting caught," Draco said unlacing their fingers, snaking an arm around her slender waist. Walking in silence to make sure they didn't get caught, they finally made it to the Gryffindor common room. "Well, this is where I leave you," Draco left out a rather disappointing sound. Silver just nodded. He let go of Silver, bringing her towards him and gave her a g'night kiss. All she could do was smile. "Sweet dreams, beautiful," Draco said before he disappeared down the staircase.   
  
Silver stood there for a moment, smiling like crazy, before hearing something and going into the common room. As she got inside the portrait hole, she walked along down the small hallway into the common room and saw someone asleep on a chair. She walked closer to find out who it was. It was Ron. There was some parchment about to fall out of his hand. Silver picked it as it was about to drop and read it, curiously. She about dropped it when she read, "Silver." It was a letter to her. She kept on reading. A letter explaining how the truth might effect their friendship, but she must know. Ron was in love with her. She sat the parchment on his lap carefully to not wake him. She was in such a great mood, until then. Silver was so confused. Her mind was finally rid of all the thoughts she was thinking, until she read that letter, bringing it all back. She made her way up to the six year girls' dorm, whispering a spell of somesort changing her into her pajamas and crawled into her fourposter, pulling the curtains around, before laying down and falling asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Before she knew it, it was morning. Silver was woken up by the chatter of the other six year girls. Groaning, she stretched and woke up. Forgetting about the little inncident with Ron's letter the night before, she crawled out of bed with the biggest smile on her face and changed into her school robes. She couldn't wait until she had the classes they shared with Slytherin. That meant she'd get to see Draco. The only thing she had to look forward to.   
  
After getting dressed she made her way down the stairs into the common room. It was half empty, which meant half of Gryffindor was already down in the Great Hall eating breakfast. There was no sight of Harry and Zende, as usual. Nor was there Hermione or the twins. But..there was Ron. As soon as she saw him, she remembered. Silver let a smile play across her lips; she didn't want him to find out that she knew about his secret. How couldn't she figure this out before? Has she been that blind to see that her best friend had fallen for her? Or that her cousin's arch nemises had a thing for her? Now she really didn't know what to do.   
  
"How'd ya sleep?" Ron asked, as Silver got to him and made their way out of the portrait hole and down the stairway to the Great Hall.   
  
"Oh, just fine," Silver said with a smile. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Ugh, horribly!" Ron said rubbing his neck, "I fell asleep on the chair in the commom room. I don't know how I did that. And now I have this huge kink in my neck and it's killing me."  
  
"Really? Man, what a horrible night," Silver said, "Come here, let me get that for you." She went behind him and tried to work out the kinks a bit as they walked down the main stairwell. "Any better?"  
  
"Loads! Thanks!," he smiled at her.   
  
They got to the doors of the Hall when Silver spotted Draco coming up from the Slytherin common room. "Hey, I'll meet you inside in a bit, ok? There's something I gotta do."  
  
"Oh, um, ok, I'll save you a seat," Ron said with a smile and went in. Silver stood there with a smile on her face as Draco made his way toward her.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," he said with a smile, placing a soft kiss upon her lips, "how'd you sleep?"  
  
"Great," she said smiling. She couldn't tell him that Ron was in love with her. How could she? "How about you?"  
  
"Like a baby," Draco grinned and grabbed her by her waist and kissed her sweetly.   
  
"Mmm," Silver said as they pulled away.  
  
"Mmm is right," Draco said smiling then sighed, "we better go in and eat. It'll be awhile untill lunch. But I will see you during Care of Magical Creatures, after breakfast."  
  
"What about you friends? Don't you 'have a reputation to protect?'" she said mocking him from the night before.  
  
"Reputation schmeputation," he said kissing her again. "Everybody already knows you shouldn't be in Gryffindor, so who cares?"  
  
"I hang out with Harry and Ron, of course I'm hated by the Slytherins'," Silver said with a slight sneer.  
  
"Who cares about them anyways? I don't, I know that for sure," he kissed her again. "Now we better go in there before we miss the entire breakfast," he kissed her one last time and they walked through the Great doors together and parted their separate ways. No one seem them come in together. So that was kind of good. Silver sat down next to Ron smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Ron gave her a smile, "What are you so smiley about?"  
  
Silver just shook her head, "Nothing in particular," and grabbed some food and plopped it on her plate. She had finally found someone that she likes, but pretty much everybody would disapprove of, especially her friends. She just wanted to stand up and shout it out to the whole school, but that was impossible. Or was it?  
  
Across the table from Silver and Ron was Zende and Harry. Harry noticed Silver sit down smiling, "I've never seen you smile so much since I've known you."   
  
Silver looked up at Harry with mock surprise on her face, "You're actually talking to me now? Well now ain't that a shocker. Finally decided to come out of your little shell with your girl, long enough to acknowlege me? Wow, I'm impressed Harry, really I am!" with that she shoved a peice of bacon into her mouth.   
  
Harry just started at her, "I'm..I'm sorry, Silver, I didn't know you felt that way."  
  
Silver looked back up at Harry with a mouthful of bacon, "You would have known if you didn't keep blowing me off when I wanted to spend a measly little half an hour or something with you, but nooo it was always 'Zende this, Zende that, Zende and I are doing this, Zende and I are going here,' I'm plainly sick of it Harry!" By then pretty much that half of the Gryffindor table, and some of the Hufflepuff table were looking at her. "I've got Zende and you ignoring me, and now Fred and George, which I'm surprised they even bothered to let me in on what they were doing last night!" That caught the twins' attention even more, since they were on that half of the table. Fred, George and Harry started to speak at once. "Save it! I don't want to hear it! I don't know what has gotten into everyone lately, but I just can't take it anymore!" With that she got up, grabbing a peice of toast and left the Great Hall.   
  
Ron looked at the four of them, Zende, Harry, Fred and George, but was mainly shooting towards the couple, "How could you guys do that to her?"   
  
Harry started to say something. "Harry, don't even bother. It's probably not even worth it," Ron said looking down at his food and started to eat quietly.  
  
Since Draco was on the other side of the Hall, he didn't hear any of it, but he could see that Silver wasn't none too happy. As much as he wanted to get up and follow her, he couldn't.  
  
"Ron," Zende began.  
  
"Oh, don't 'Ron' me, Khan! How'd you like it if Silver or someone started ignoring you after she started seeing someone? Hmm? You too Harry! I'm disgusted in both of you!" Ron spat out louder than Silver got.  
  
By the time the evening rolled around, Zende just wanted to go to sleep after trying to talk to Silver and Ron repeatingly and getting nowhere.   
  
"Zen!" Harry called quietly, just when she enterd the nearly empty common room. She turned around to look at him, and he didn't look any better than she felt.  
  
"We should talk..." he sighed.   
  
"Here? Now?... Harry, I just wanna go to bed," she groaned quietly.   
  
"C'mon," he said, grabbing her hand. He picked up the cloak with the other and threw it over them. They left the common room quietly. On their way out they passed Fred & George, trying to talk to Silver. It looked like they were getting further then Harry and Zen did. Zende had no idea where Harry was taking her, and she couldn't ask, since they were under the cloak.  
  
"Alright, where are we?" she said once they had pulled the cloak off. It was somewhat dark and hard to tell where they were. Without answering he lit his wand so she could see for a minute. "I see," she smiled. It was the lake were he had first kissed her. They walked over to the rock they sat on before and crawled to the top of it.  
  
"Thought we could get away from everyone.." he shrugged.   
  
"The Astronamy Tower just isn't good enough?" she teased. Harry just laughed and put his arms around her. They sat there quietly for along time before he broke it.  
  
"I had no idea Sil' felt that way.." he said quietly. Zen lifted her head off his shoulder and just looked at him.  
  
"Me neither.. I thought she was ignoring me.. " she told him and sighed.  
  
"Really?" he looked at her. She just shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. She just.. hasn't talked much to me lately." Zen told him, "but.. it'll work out."  
  
Harry sighed and tightend his arms around her some more. "I hope so... 'Cause I don't know what to say.." he sighed "she wont listen to me." They just sat there for a while, quietly.  
  
"We'll try again tomorrow in Divination.." Zende smiled assuringly at him. He just smiled back and kissed her. She kissed him back, and they stayed there for almost another two hours before heading back to the school and going to bed.  
  
When Divination came, there was a slight seating change. Usually Zende sat with Silver in the back, and Ron and Harry up front.. This time, Ron sat with Silver. Zende didn't feel like getting into it before class, so she just shrugged it off and sat with Harry at the front. Harry didn't see her sit down, and jumped a mile thinking it was Ron when he turned around.  
  
"Wow," Harry said, after calming from his slight scare, "wasn't expecting you,"   
  
"Ron's filled in my spot for now.." Zende shrugged. "I didn't feel like getting into it before class."   
  
"Don't blame you." Harry said, glancing back at them, "Guess we'll try after then."  
  
Zende smirked suddenly. "I bet if I started something now.. Trelawney will predict something vaugly sounding like the fight.."  
  
Harry just laughed. "Probably."  
  
Harry had fallen asleep with his arms folded on the table and his chin on top of his arms, while pretending to gaze in the crystal ball. Zende was close to falling asleep herself. By the end of the class Zende had to nudge Harry awake while Trelawney was assigning and explaining the homework, he woke up in time to scribble it all down and then he left to try and talk to Silver again. Zende made her way to the common room to meet him later and work on the homework.  
  
"Silver!" Harry called after Silver when they headed down the stair well. Silver just ignored him walking down the stairwell by herself because Hermione said she needed to see him urgently after that class, he didn't want to go but he had to or he'd never hear the end of it. Since of course, she doesn't have many friends to begin with. Everyone thinks shes weird. But she doesn't care, she's seeing the hottest guy in school..even though everyone pretty much hates him..and she has one loyal best friend. That's all that mattered, right?   
  
Harry caught up with her and grabbed onto her elbow, "Silver, listen to me please."  
  
Silver spun on him, "What Harry? What is it that you want to say so badly? Huh? Come on, Harry James, spit it out!"   
  
"To try and talk to you! To try and get you out of this mood you're in and to be friends again, Silver Lavina," Harry mocked her.  
  
She just breathed heavily, "After you did what you did to me, you all of a sudden want to be friends again?"  
  
"It's not just me, Sil, it's Zende too, she said she thought you were ignoring her," they got to the bottom of the stairs and headed down the hall to the Great Stair Case.  
  
"Of course I was ignoring her, because she started ignoring me when you did! Another thing is, I could actually care less what Zende has to say, because I hardly know her, besides, we ALL hardly know her..," Silver just shook her head. "You know what Harry, just stop ok? You hurt me and thats all there is to it!"  
  
Harry stopped her from going any father, "But Fred and George got to you!"  
  
"That's because they were doing something for me and didn't want me to know about it! And they felt bad for always leaving me out, but they had to if they wanted to get whatever it was they're doing done. Now that I know what they're doing, I don't feel so left out when they go off together without letting me know and ignoring me," Silver said seeing Zende sitting in a couch as they walked into the Gryffindor common room. "Looks like you're sweeties waiting for you," with that Silver stormed up to the dorms.  
  
Harry just sighed and walked over to Zende and shrugged, shaking his head, "No luck," he plopped beside her, "I don't know what to say to get it through her head."  
  
"What did she say?" Zen asked.  
  
"I told her that you said you thought she was ignoring you, and she said that she's ignoring you because you started to ignore her when I started to. She also said she could care less what you have to say because she hardly knows you," he just shrugged.  
  
Zen just sighed, "I'm trying to be her friend, Harry, really I am." Harry nodded his head saying that he knew that.  
  
It was a few hours before dinner and Harry and Zende to go down by the lake to be alone. They cuddled up next to each other in front of a big tree. As always they started making out. Silver was walking around the grounds bored out of her mind. She spotted Harry and Zende sucking out each others insides. She was so disgusted by this, that she had an idea. Looking around to see if anyone was in eye sight, she went behind a tree, closed her eyes tightly concentrating really hard, then opened her eyes to find herself to be invisible and grinned, though it wasn't to be seen. Silver walked out from behind the tree and quickly walked down to where Harry and Zende sat..more liked laying on each other..and stood there for a good five minutes right in front of them. Finally, she made her move. As the pair got deeper into their suckfest, she grabbed onto Zende's leg, with a smirk. She watched her struggle a bit, not leaving Harry's lips. Silver tugged harder and kept doing it until they finally broke free of each other. They both looked at each other confused. Silver had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She looked around to see what else she could do to the girl that stole her cousin, her brother, her best, friend away from her. Then she spotted the greatest thing. Mud. Her expression went from a smirk to a grin from ear to ear. As Harry and Zende went back to doing what they were before, Silver scooped up some mud, holding it for a minute or two before throwing it on Zen. Silver's never seen anyone jump and look around so determined in her life. She really had to fight a laugh back then.   
  
"Are you alright?!" Harry asked surprised, trying to get the mud off of her.  
  
"What the hell?" Zende asked looking around franticly. Harry shrugged.  
  
Silver grabbed onto her leg again and pulled her, dragging her away from Harry to a big mudpuddle, and stuck Zende's head and face in it. She let go of her head, seeing her really freak out. Silver then thought that should teach her a little lesson, then headed back to the castle to get cleaned up, after going behind a tree and changing back to being visible again. She made her way to the common room and the girls bathroom, cleaned up. Spotting Ron, she went up to him and grabbed his sides making him shriek out.  
  
Silver just grinned at him, "Ready to head down to dinner, Gingersnap?" When she saw him nod, she slipped her arm through his.  
  
"Alright," Ron looked at her as they headed out of the common room and down to the Great Hall, "why are you so all of a sudden happy?"  
  
"Can't a girl be happy when she's with her best friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There we go then," she kept on grinning. As they entered the Hall and sat down, Silver glanced up and saw Draco looking at her from across the Hall, making her grin turn into a smile. He saw her looking back at him and smiled back at her in return.  
  
"Hang on, you've still got some mud in your hair." Harry said to Zen, at the table durring dinner. He reached over and started pulling clumps of dried mud out.   
  
"Arg, and it looked like I got everything!" Zen sighed. She'd managed to clean up before dinner, but she was still finding dried clumps in her hair. The two sat further down the table, away from Silver and Ron and everyone else. Silver would ocasionally look over at them and smirk slightly.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, across from them.   
  
"Don't know," Harry shrugged, helping Zen pull more dried chucks out of her hair, "we were by the lake and we got attacked with mud..."  
  
"Someone, threw me into a puddle of it," Zen shrugged. "Although, I have a slight idea who it could be.."  
  
As the rest of the week went on, the pranks only got worse. The two couldn't meet up anywhere without something happening. Things falling on them, or being thrown at them... They couldn't do their homework in the common room anymore either, so they headed to the library. The one place nobody could really think of to find them, aside from the Astronamy Tower.  
  
Zen sat there at the table, getting a headstart on some homework while she waited for Harry to show up. She heard someone sit down across from her and looked up, thinking it was Harry, and was a bit surprised to see Hermione. Zen always thought she hated her, too. Zen raised her eyebrow at her.   
  
"Don't you hate me?" Zen asked bluntly. Hermione just shook her head.   
  
"I know who's been pulling pranks all week on you two," she said with a grin.  
  
"Oh?" Zende put her book down. She had a slight idea herself, and wanted to see if she was right.  
  
"I over heard Sil and the twins planning some.." she said quietly.   
  
"To be honest, we thought so," Zen told her, "They started like right in the middle of this fight thing."  
  
"Silver's the only one I can't stand.." Hermione shrugged. The two girls spotted Harry walk into the room, with a look on his face like he had tried talking to Silver again but got nowhere.   
  
"I'm just playing dumb for now untill I think of something.." Zen shrugged as Hermione stood up.  
  
"If ya need help... find me." she said and left once Harry got there.  
  
"Did I just hear that right?" Harry asked, flopping down infront of her. "Did she just offer you help?"  
  
Zende laughed, "Only for revenge against Silver."   
  
"I see," he said, looking as completely confused as she felt. "Those two have always hated each other...so..any chance to get her back, I spose."  
  
"Probably," Zende laughed, "that was way confusing though. I thought she'd hate me too."  
  
"I bet she does... just looking for any chance to get at Sil, I s'pose." Harry laughed.   
  
"I asked her and she shook her head though.." Zen told him.  
  
"Being civil," he shrugged.   
  
"I'm keeping that offer in mind though," Zende said, "if it gets worse."  
  
"Anyway, onto this Herbology homework.... in peace." Harry said, flopping a pile of books onto the table alittle too loudly. He turned red, after a few people gave him looks. Zen just laughed. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally the weekend. Well, since classes were over for the day and it was Friday. Silver was tired of playing pranks on Zende, but yet, it seemed as though she deserved. She was so exhuasted. Silver and Ron sat on the couch in the common room. Right then Silver could care less about anything. She had her head on Ron's shoulder and her hand on his leg, looking as though she was zoned out, and Ron had his arm around her, running his fingers up and down her arm.   
  
Fred bounced over to Ron and Silver, "Silvy," he sat in the chair in front of the couch.   
  
Silver looked at Fred as if she wasn't in a daze, "Yes, Freddie."  
  
"Are you alright? Me and George noticed you haven't been yourself today," he asked concerned.  
  
Silver didn't move out of her position, but just signed heavily, "I don't know..have you ever had one of those days where you're like so bummed out and don't care about anything?"  
  
Fred only nodded.  
  
"Well, today's one of those days. I just feel like moping, or just curling up in bed," Silver shrugged.  
  
"But you'll be ok, right?" he reached out and touched her knee. Ron tried to hold bad a sneer. He really had no right to sneer, she's also his brothers friend and he was concerned, nothing to sneer about.  
  
"Yes, Freddie, I'll be fine. Like I said it's just one of those days."  
  
"Ok, I was just concerned so I decided to see what was wrong, that's all," Fred smiled at her and went his own way.  
  
Silver turned her head slightly to look at Ron, "I think I'm going to go for a walk."  
  
"Want me to come with?" he asked looking down at her.  
  
"Nah, I want to be alone for a while, if you don't mind," she asked getting up.  
  
"No..no't at all," Ron said a bit disappointed but just nodded.  
  
"I'll be back later, no need to worry about that," she said kissed Ron lightly on the side of the mouth, grabbing her hoodie that was next to him and walked out of the portrate hole, throwing the hooded sweatshirt on. Silver knew that this time of day the Astronamy Tower wasn't being occupied, so she headed up there to just think. She made her way up the winding staircase and plopped on a couch, not knowing anyone was sitting there. When she realized that she wasn't alone she looked over and noticed it was Draco, deeply concentrated in a notebook of somesort. "Hey there, cutie," she said scooting closer to him, "whatcha doin'?"  
  
Draco jumped not realizing someone was sitting next to him. He put down the notebook and smiled at Silver, "Nothing just messing around."  
  
"Oh? Do you write or anything?" Silver asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, and draw, and write lyrics," he just shrugged, "but I'm not ready to share them.."  
  
Silver nodded, "Understandable," she smiled.  
  
He smiled too, "Great!" Draco put his arm around her, as she put her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, before Draco broke the silence.  
  
"Silver," he began, when Silver answered with a 'Hmm?', "I have a question to ask you."  
  
"Yeah? What is it, Draco?" she urged him.  
  
"Well..," he rubbed the back of his neck with his free arm, "I was just wondering...maybe..if..maybe..you wanted to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Silver looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, I'd love to."  
  
He left out a sigh of relief, and smiled, "Great!" Then he leaned down and kissed her like he hadn't kissed her before. He leaned into Silver, making her lay on her back, he crawled on her, as they kissed.  
  
Friday afternoon, Harry and Zen deicded to just walk around the school aimlessly, talking about everything. Silver was still being stubborn, and they weren't getting any further with her. The pranks on mostly Zende, got worse as the week went on. They were a bit surprised that nothing's happened yet. Truthfully, they were both getting tired of the stupid pranks, she was starting to wonder if she should get revenge, but she didn't want to stoop that low.... at least not yet. It's not like they were that harmful.. just more annoying. But Zen was starting to really consider Hermione's offer.  
  
"Any luck with Silver lately?" Zende asked Harry.  
  
"Nothin'," he huffed, tightening his arm around her side "I give up. She's being too stubborn."  
  
"She just looks right through me in class," Zen sighed.   
  
"It's like... we need to lock her in a room, tape her mouth and just talk," Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Zen laughed a bit, "Yeah exactly."  
  
The two walked quietly through the halls for a while. As usual, everyone was at Hogsmeade, so they didn't really feel like going there. They turned a corner, and saw Professor McGonagall coming up the hallway, looking like she was searching for someone or something, "Ah, Potter, Khan! I was looking for you two."  
  
"Me? Why?" Zende asked.   
  
"The headmaster would like to see you both," McGonagall said, calmly. Zen looked at Harry, confused. He just shrugged and the two followed her to the stair case. They got on, McGonagall said the password and it started slowly winding upward to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Why would he need to see me?" Zen asked Harry quietly. She couldn't think of any reason at all.  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged. They stepped off the stair case once it stopped, and Harry lead her inside the office. Dumbledore was pacing around behind his desk.  
  
"You wanted to see us?" Harry asked, he stood there with Zen both not knowing what to do. Dumbledore stopped pacing and stood behind his desk, looking at the two.   
  
"Please, sit down.." He asked calmly, gesturing towards two chairs. They both sat down.   
  
Dumbledore finally sat down at his desk and sighed heavily. It was another long wait before he spoke again. He looked at Zen. "I'm sure you know.. your parents were very loyal Auror's..?" he asked her calmly.  
  
Zen just nodded.   
  
"Were..?" Harry asked quietly, his hand gripped onto Zen's.   
  
"And the risks that were involved..?" Dumbledore asked her, just as calm as before. Zen just nodded slowly. It was another long pause before he spoke again. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, they did."They were found dead.. early this morning." he told her sadly. Harry's grip on her hand only tightened more.   
  
It felt like everything had stopped. Like time stood still while she tried to register the words."How?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"They were ambushed," Dumbledore answered him. Zen sat there quietly, not knowing what to do, or say, or even think. "Do you have any other place to stay, for holidays and the summer?"   
  
Zen shook her head. "My... family is too scattered.." she sighed. "I want to finish school here.."  
  
"I can understand that..." he trailed off, as though trying to think of something.   
  
"She can stay with me!" Harry said suddenly, making her jump. She looked at him like he was insane.   
  
"That's an excellent idea, Harry." Dumbledore smiled. He looked at Zende again. "If you want, I can give you maybe a couple days off... but it's better to keep a busy mind, then sit and dwell about it."  
  
"I know.. " She said quietly. She just sat there quietly for a while, until they were allowed to leave.  
  
"Are you insane?" she asked Harry after they got off the staircase. Harry just raised his eyebrow at her. "Silver hates me bad enough already.. When she finds out you and Dumbledore are making arrangements to get me to stay with you...she'll kill me!"  
  
"If it's Dumbledore's orders.." he started.  
  
"But its NOT his orders, Harry! It's merely your idea he agree'd with," she told him, "she's going to kill me."  
  
"No she won't." he answered her simply, sliding his arm around her again, "not after I'm done."  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked him, skeptically. "We've tried everything in the book, Harry."  
  
"I'm going to talk to her weither she wants to listen or not," he said simply. They walked quietly for a while. "Lets go to the A.T." he said, and started pulling her towards the way to the tower. They started calling the Astronamy Tower, A.T. for short, so nobody could figure it out... even if it was fairly obvious... It seemed to work.   
  
The entire way up to the tower, she was struggling to squeeze back tears, but she knew sooner or later he'd see them. Quietly, they finally got up to the tower, and Harry opened the door to let her in. They walked in, and looked around to see if it was occupied.   
  
"What the...?" Harry breathed. Zen followed Harry's gaze over to the couch. It was Silver, and Draco, nearly sucking each other inside and out. Zen was having a hard time not to let her jaw smash through the floor.   
  
"Harry, let's just go.." she tugged on his sleeve. "I don't want to put up with them right now.." she said quietly. But it was too late. Harry had already nearly ripped Draco right off Silver.   
  
Not in the mood for anything to do with those two, Zende just left. She decided to go wait for him in the common room. She knew he'd find her. It wasn't that hard, and he had the map on him. Zen was in no mood for anymore pranks. She just felt like curling up next to Harry. She sat there on the couch, in the deserted common room, waiting for Harry. She sat there with her eyes closed tight, struggling hard not to start crying. After a while, she felt someone sit down next to her, and she opened her eyes. It was Harry. He wiped her eyes slightly, and smiled appologetically.  
  
"Sorry about that.." he said quietly. "I didn't mean to--"  
  
Zen cut him off, and shook her head, "It's fine. I'm just not in the mood for her games right now. Besides, I knew you'd find me."  
  
He smiled and wiped her eyes some more, "There won't be any games for a while, I think. Go get ready to go out."  
  
She raised her eyebrow but headed up the stairs anyway to get ready. She took as quick as she could to get ready. Any chance to get away was enough to keep her happy. Even if she had no idea where he was taking her. She walked back down and met him by the portrait hole. "I'm ready," he grinned, grabbing her hand tightly and pulling her out of the portrait hole.  
  
Silver tried to nurse Draco's bleeding lip with her hoodie, "I am so sorry that Harry did that to you. I didn't expect him to come up here, or hit you!"   
  
Draco winced at the pain, "I guess I deserved it didn't I?"  
  
"Of course you didn't! Why would you say that?" Silver said, dabbing some blood off of his lip.  
  
"Because, um...I'm always an ass to him, and here I am sucking your brains out," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Draco, I was kissing you back just the same. I'm surprised he didn't do anything to me," she sighed, "but I'm sure it's coming."  
  
"Just because of what we're doing?" he stopped her from cleaning him up some more.  
  
"No..well yes..that too..but mainly because I've been horrible to Zen..and now I feel aweful..I don't know what I was thinking," Silver sighed heavily, with a look on her face saying that she really meant what she was saying. Draco pulled her to him to rest her head on his chest. "And now this..it just makes me feel even more rotten. I deserve to be tortured in every way possible. I'm such a horrible person. That's why I was lying low today, not doing anything to her. Now, I just," she couldn't say anymore, she was getting too choked up. "I gotta go talk to her, I know she won't believe me, but it's worth a shot...right?"  
  
Draco listened to her, in shock, "Yeah it is. Go talk to her..you've got nothing to loose."  
  
"Psh, that's what you think.." she closed her eyes.  
  
"Want me to come with you for moral support?" Draco asked her, rubbing her back.  
  
"No..no, I've gotta do this on my own, and I'm sure if Harry's with her, which I'm sure he is, he'll have another go at you."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. Just becareful," he said looking down at his girlfriend with concern.  
  
"I will," she kissed his wound, which made him moan a bit. Taking a deep breath, she got up, leaving her hoodie without realizing it and walked out of the Tower to the common room where she was sure she'd find her. When she got to the common room she saw Harry and Zende leaving the portrait hole. "Zende wait..I really need to talk to you."  
  
Zende gave her a look, trying hard not to make it obvious that she knew the things that were happening to her was done by Silver, "What?"  
  
Silver took a really deep breath and looked at her, "I'm sure you already know..that..everything that was happening to you this week was by me..and a bit by the twins..but mainly me..anyways, today..I was thinking...really hard..and I feel aweful for the things I've done to you..I was just jealous and angry that my best friend had been spending all of his time with you..it felt as though I were loosing my best friend...I mean you come..we begin to become friends..and then you and Harry happened..and it just.." she shrugged, then Silver tried to blink back tears that were stinging the back of her eyes, "and then I find out what had just happened, and I feel even more rotten than I did..I'm such a horrible, horrible person...I wasn't thinking...I did everything out of jealousy.." Silver blinked letting a tear fall, not even knowing it. She never cried if she didn't mean what she was saying, "I deserve to be tortured in every horrible, possible way..and I understand if you totally hate me now.." Silver couldn't think straight. She wasn't sure if she said everything she had wanted to. "Oh..and by the way..I'm sure this won't make you feel any better...but my mother was killed by Voldemort a few years back.." She tried everything not to sob right then and there. She couldn't bare it anymore, she was afraid of Zende's reaction, so she just turned around and began to walk away.  
  
Harry and Zen were out later then she'd ever been in her life, last night. They went everywhere. All over Hogsmeade and back and everywhere else they could possibly think of until they ran out of ideas, just go get away and talk. He definately got Zen's mind off everything for a while.   
  
The next morning, Zen got up - feeling alittle bit better, but not by much. Checking her watch, she got changed, and started to head out to meet Harry and go somewhere for food. She started to walk through the common room and spoted Silver, looking like she was lost in thought. Zen was still in no mood to talk about all that crap right now, so she just continued walking.   
  
"Zen, wait!" Silver called once she'd almost made it out. Zen stopped and slowly turned to look at her.  
  
"What?" she said coldly.  
  
"I'm so sorry about everything... can we just... start over?" she asked hopefully,"please?"  
  
Zen just looked at her for a minute and frowned, or more like glared. "If this is what has to happen before I'd get any sort of appology, then.. I don't want to hear it right now," she said bitterly. Silver just sighed and completely avoided eyecontact even more. "Besides," Zen added. "I thought you could care less about me because you 'hardly' know me." She said just as bitterly as before, finger quoting Silver from earlier that week. She didn't bother waiting for a response, she knew she'd be even more late meeting Harry, so she just left.  
  
On her way to meeting Harry by the courtyard, she'd managed to calm herself down enough that it looked like nothing was wrong. Or at least so she thought. She spotted Harry and walked up to him from behind and messed up his hair. He jumped and spun around.   
  
"Why, hello Cutiepie," she grinned at him.  
  
"You seem in a better mood," he smiled at her.  
  
She just shrugged, "Meh. Somewhat."  
  
"Well," he smiled at her more, "Somewhat's usualy a good sign.." he teased. She smiled and kissed him softly out of nowhere. "What was that for?" he asked, a bit surprised.   
  
"A thanks, for last night.." she smiled, "I needed it."   
  
"I know you did," he smiled. "so where do you wanna go?"  
  
She shrugged, "Surprise me?"  
  
He grinned even more, "Alrighty!"  
  
They started walking to who knows where, and before they knew it they were at a small cafe type place. They both sat down, and ordered. "So you had a good time last night?" she asked him while they waited.  
  
"Best night of my life," he smiled. "You?"  
  
"It was exacly what I needed." She smiled. "Carefree... Distracting.."  
  
"Good," he smiled more.   
  
They sat there quietly for a while until the food came. Zen really had nothing to talk about, she didn't want to talk about all that stuff with Silver. Infact, she was more in the mood of just some random pointelss conversation. "You know.." Harry said quietly all of a sudden. "I realized something last night.." he leanded closer to her. she looked up at him.  
  
"and whats that?" she asked, not thinking of anything.  
  
"I know its a bit... er--soon," he sputterd quietly. She just looked at him patiently, he was turning every possible shade of red. "I... I er... I ..think..Iloveyou." he said the last bit so quickly it took her a minute to figure out what he'd said. Of course, she said it back, once she'd gotten over the shock. He smiled and kissed her, and they finished eating and headed back to the school. 


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few days since Silver tried to talk to Zende. Since Zende had a couple of days off from school, Silver decided to skip Divinations to try and find her and actually try to talk to her. The only place she could think to find her was the common room. When she walked in, she was relieved when she saw Zen sitting on a chair doodling in a notebook. Silver made her way over to her and sat in a chair in front of her. Zen looked up automatically to see who she was joined by. Just to her luck, it was Silver, "Don't want to talk to you, Silver. I told you already, if this is what has to happen before I'd get any sort of an appology, I don't want to hear it."  
  
Silver just gave her a look, "Then you clearly didn't pay any attention to what I said Friday night, did you?" she got a bit more snappy than she had wanted too.   
  
"What I heard sounded nothing like an appology to me," Zen went back to her doodling.  
  
"I did, more than you could even think..I'll tell you again, which I'm sure you won't listen to me..." Silver took a deep breath hoping that this time it'll get through to her. "I'm sure you already know that everything that had happened to you last week was by me..and a bit by the twins..but mainly me..so Friday..I was thinking...really hard..and I feel aweful for the things I've done to you..I was just jealous and angry that my best friend had been spending all of his time with you..it felt as though I were loosing my best friend...I mean you come..we begin to become friends..and then you and Harry happened..and it just.." she shrugged, "and then I find out what had just happened, and I feel even more rotten than I did..I'm such a horrible, horrible person...I wasn't thinking...I did everything out of jealousy.." this time she didn't start to cry trying to tell her, "I deserve to be tortured in every horrible, possible way..and I understand if you totally hate me now.." Silver couldn't think straight.   
  
Zende listened to the whole thing, and looked up at her, "You're only doing this out of pity, aren't you? Because you're so perfect and you're parents are both alive, and aren't Aurors. And I'm just so sure that miss perfect has the perfect life."  
  
Silver had never felt so...offended in her life. She looked at Zende this time with tears in her eyes, really ready to spill, "One, I didn't do it out of pity. I was thinking of confronting you, and appoligzing all day that day. Hadn't you noticed nothing had happened to you on Friday? That's because everything finally hit me. I really mean what I'm saying..and another thing..both of my parent's aren't alive and well..and no they aren't Aurors..but," Silver couldn't help but let a few tears slide, she's always so good at keeping her emotions hidden, especially when it comes to her parents, "my father was in Azkaban for 13 years..because a crime was planted on him, to make it look like he was a horrible man, but he's not..he was Lily and Jame's best friend, and he's Harry's god father..and my mother was killed by Voldemort," this time tears were streaming down her cheeks, uncontrolably, "I think to get to me..but he couldn't get me..it just...it seems like it's my fault my mother was killed by him..besides..I really didn't know who my father was up until a few years ago, when I was parentless and he escaped from Azkaban..and I've been living with him for a few years now..so don't go saying I have the perfect life..." she looked up at Zen, "Harry's not the only person Voldemort's after.." Silver put her head in her hands and just broke down. She didn't care if Zende believed her or not, or saw her like this, she just wanted to crawl up into a little ball and stay like that forever. How could she have called her perfect? And a perfect life? It was anything but.  
  
Zende just kind of sat there not knowing what to do or say. She didn't know about any of that stuff in Silver's life. Honestly, she thought Silver was just appologizing to her because of what had happened. Then she realized, nothing had happen to her that day.   
  
"I thought nothing happend 'cause you just couldn't find us... " Zen mumbled after a while.. "Harry & I started to take the map with us everywhere.."  
  
Silver just looked at her.  
  
"To be honest... I'm not used to anyone feeling bad after teasing me..." Zen told her. Silver just listened. "I... was always the new person.. I was never in a school long enough to make many friends.. Once I made some, I had to leave again. Um.. and then when we came here.. They were talking about it being pernament.. Then I met you guys... and then Harry happened..things were looking up.. Untill you started hating me out of nowhere.. and I knew the entire time that the pranks were done by you...I didn't know you felt left out 'till Ron said something. You didn't bother to talk to me about it...you said you didn't care about me anyways cause I was new," she paused, closing her eyes for a minute. "and then... Dumbledore gives me that news on Friday... and it wasn't till after that when you started to actually notice me again and talked to me..but it just felt like... you're only doing it 'cause you felt bad or pity... about what happened..and whatever Harry said after I left the Tower.."  
  
"I....didn't know.." Silver said quietly, after.  
  
"Only Harry knew," Zen told her.  
  
"Oh..." Silver barely said, then looked up at Zende, "I didn't say anything because one, I'm not good at things like that..and two, you wouldn't talk to me anyways when I tried to talk to you, that's how all of this started, when I tried to talk to you and Harry, but all you two did was ignore me..and I told you the reason why I said that stuff..was because I was jealous and..well I didn't know how to deal with that kind of thing..I know how it feels like to be alone..and I hate that feeling..I didn't want it to happen again.."  
  
"Sil, did you ever think that maybe you just caught us a few times when we were HONESTLY busy, or honestly on our way out?" Zen asked her and sighed. "Look, Sil, your the first person that talked to me when I came here. So, why would I do something like that to you? I mean, yeah I could see why you'd get jealous over Harry spending some time with me, but I wasn't ignoring you at all, Sil. I mean, when I found out how you felt, I tried to talk to you several times, but you wouldn't even pay the slightest attention to either of us. So I just gave up and figured you'll come around.I didn't bother taking the offer I got for help on revenge, either... one guess who that was from."   
  
Silver just sort of sat there not knowing what to say for a while.  
  
Zen sighed, "Look, I'm sorry you felt left out and that I was ignoring you, I wasn't. But.. I'm not sorry about me and Harry."  
  
"I'm not asking you to be..." Silver sighed, "alright... I'm sorry about the pranks too, and what I said.. I didn't mean it. You can go back to hating me now."  
  
"I never hated you," Zende sighed. "If I did... I would've jumped at the chance for that revenge offer, but I didn't."  
  
"Can we just... start over?" Silver asked quietly, "Forget all this?"  
  
Zen just sighed and looked at her, "Yeah... We should."  
  
They looked at eachother and knew it was over, then just kind of sat there quietly for a long time. Dwelling in their own thoughts. After a long while, Zen decided to break the awkward silence. "So um... curiously.. what did happen after I left the tower Friday?" she asked Silver.  
  
Silver sat there a bit embarrassed then looked up at her now again friend, "Harry punched the crap out of Draco, like right after you left. I've never seen Harry so mad before in my entire life! I thought he was going to kill him. Then I told him that he was my boyfriend, and he only punched him harder. Poor Draco didn't even know what to do. Anyways, when Harry got done with that he told me what happened...and it only made me feel worse."  
  
Zende just kind of laughed then stopped seeing the look on Silver's face, "He's really your boyfriend?" She made a disapproving face.  
  
"He's not such a bad guy once you get to know him," Silver said defending her boyfriend, placing a hand on her hip, even though she was sitting down.  
  
"But how? I mean, how can you stand him? He seems like a creep and a jerk to me," Zen brought her knees to her chest.  
  
"I've always liked him since I can remember, so I didn't tell any one. If I did they'd just letchure to me about how he's a Malfoy and blah blah blah. He's never been mean to me, not that I could remember, anyways. And just the other night..he took me out to a muggle club...and I'd have to say..that was one of the best nights of my life," Silver sighed leaning back in the chair.  
  
Now Zende couldn't help but smirk a bit, "Oh? And what made it such 'the best night' of your life?"  
  
"Well..nothing really happened..just that we had a drink..and started to dance, and I asked him why he brought me of all people and he said because he likes me..well that was kind of a shocker..I could tell something was up by the way he was acting around me before..anyways..a slow song finally came on and we danced to that. A little bit into the song, he kissed me," he dreamy look appeared across her face, "that was the best kiss in my entire life. Oh I love it when he kisses me," Silver let a giggle slip out then slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Zen laughed a bit, then looked at him, "If he's such a good kisser, he's probably kissed tons of other girls before you." She didn't realize that sounded kind of rude.  
  
Silver gave her a look, "I'd rather not think about him with someone else, please."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry.."  
  
"Can I tell you something, that you gotta swear you won't tell a soul..especially Harry!" Silver asked despritaly.  
  
"I promise," Zen nodded, swearing.  
  
"Well that night, when I came back from being out with Draco, I found Ron sleeping on a chair, and he had a piece of parchment in his hands.."  
  
"And...?" Zende urged her on.  
  
"And it was a letter to me..confessing his love. Of course I never told him that I knew about it, I don't want him to know I know, it might make him act weird," she sighed looking at her hands. "I didn't know he liked me.."  
  
"Well gee, Sil, I could have told you that...any one could have told you that! He's like madly in love with you, its so obvious. Just the way he acts around you, or the way he puts up for you. Like that day in the Great Hall, when you went off on us and left, he stood up for you. He was on your side, even though he knew the whole thing, and stuff..you know..? He was on your side.."  
  
"Am I that blind, Zen? How could I have not seen the way he acts, around me," Sil sighed.  
  
"He seems like he's in heaven when you're around. He acts as though it's just you two and no one else. I mean..remember back to that Hogsmeade trip..he was so flirting."  
  
"What am I going to do? I don't want to ruin our friendship..and I have a boyfriend," she made a face. "Oh no..he doesn't know I'm with Draco..he's going to die.." It was Silver's turn to bring her knees to her chest, and put her head on her knees.  
  
Zende just kind of sat there, not really knowing what to say about Silver's little Triangle."So," Silver said suddenly after a while, "how have things been with you and Harry?"  
  
"Um.. pretty good," Zen smiled."It's like... I've know him for ages."  
  
"He really does like you," Silver said. "I've never seen him act... like... that," she shrugged.   
  
"I know..." Zende trailed off, "He um... said 'I Love You' a few days ago to me.."  
  
Silver sat straight up and stared at her, "Your kidding!"  
  
Zende shook her head like mad. "No, I'm not! Why?"  
  
Silver shrugged, "It's just... I don't think he's ever said it before... in that way.."  
  
Zen just kind of sat there, a bit surprised and not really knowing how to react, "Oh... wow.." was about all she could say. Silver just grinned at her for a minute.   
  
"Anyway," she said. "What'd you guys do that made him say it?" she asked, curiously.  
  
Zen sat there for a minute thinking about it, and then just shrugged, "I don't know.. .we were out like all night Friday... just...well... everywhere, litterally. Just like.. to talk and stuff and well, he knew I'd need something like that..and then the next morning, we were at a cafe... and, we talked about the night before, and he said it.."  
  
"I see," she smiled.   
  
"To say I was surprised would be a big understatement," Zende laughed.   
  
"But you said it back, right?" Silver asked.  
  
Zen looked at her weirdly, "Well of course I did! I ment it, too."   
  
They just sat there for a while, not really knowing what else to talk about. Zende's thoughts started making there way back to her parents, on how horrible she felt that she never got to see them one last time, the last time she heard from them was the letter they sent with the pictures for Harry.  
  
So she desperately tried to disctract herself by doodling again. Waiting for Silver to say something...anything at all, or class to end and Harry'd bring the homework by. But it just seemed like the minutes were hours.  
  
She tried not to make it obvious where her thoughts were suddenly at, but apparently Silver knew and broke the silence... either that or she was just getting bored. "So.. uh.. where are you going to be staying now?" she said, sounding like she didn't quiet know how to ask it. "I mean.. uh... like..with family or something?"  
  
"My family is too scattered appart.. and well.. I want to stay and finish school here," Zende told her quietly.  
  
"Yeah... so then where?" Sil asked.  
  
Zende just sat there for a minute, not really sure if she should tell Silver about the plans Harry & Dumbledore were making for her to stay with them. Even though they were friends again, she wasn't sure how Sil would react. She sort of wanted Harry to tell her, but she didn't want to lie to Sil about it either.  
  
"Erm..well..Harry and Dumbledore are going over the arrangements," Zende said, not knowing if she should continue or not. Just then Harry walked in and saved her.  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two girls sitting there by each other, talking. Actually talking, "Did I miss something here?"  
  
Silver and Zen both looked up at Harry. Silver was the first to speak, "I made her listen this time, and I appologized," Sil was cut off by Zende.  
  
"..and I accepted. We talked it out, and everythings ok now," she smiled.  
  
"Finally!" Harry then looked at Silver, "Are we ok now then, too?"  
  
Silver nodded, "Yes, and I'm sorry for always pushing you away when you tried and talk to me...and you started to try to talk to me after you found out how I felt," she raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged.  
  
"Anyways, I have both of your assignments," Harry handed each girl a peice of parchment with something written on it. They both tossed them to the side, taking care if it later.  
  
Harry sat down next to Zen and looked at Silver, "So, did Zen tell you she'll be staying with us..?"  
  
Silver kind of furrowed her eyebrows, "No, she just told me, that you and Dumbledore were going over the arrangements.." she looked at Harry, "Does dad know about this? I mean it is his house.."  
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore contacted him and let him know what was going on..besides, he said he'd call me and Zen back to his office when he found out," Harry said eyeing Silver.  
  
"Alright," she shrugged, "I just don't know where he's going to put her."  
  
"Probably with one of you girls for now," Harry said leaning back on the couch.  
  
Zende looked at Silver and Harry, "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Silver bit her lip and leaned in keeping it on the down low as people started to file into the common room, "Have you heard of OOTP?"  
  
"Yeah, I think," Zende said, "Why?"  
  
"Because, the headquarters is my house...and a lot of the people who's in it lives there, as well. And the Weasley's are staying there for a while..well not all of them of course..just Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Molly and Arthur..then there's Harry and Hermione," as Silver said Hermione's name, she rolled her eyes, "So it's a pretty full house.."  
  
"Oh.." was all Zende said, then she looked at Harry, "Maybe staying with you was a bad idea, I mean I don't want to make more of a hassel than there is already.""No! No, not at all! It's fine," Harry said giving Silver a not so nice look.  
  
Silver just shrugged, "I'm only saying what's true."  
  
Zen looked at Silver, and curiously asked, "Who is your father anyways?"  
  
She just kind of bit her lip afraid of how Zende would take it, "Sirius Black.."  
  
"No he's not..really who's you're father?" Zen pryed.  
  
Silver looked kind of offended, "Sirius Black!"  
  
"You're joking right? He's really not your father," she said, putting her doodle pad down on the other side of her.  
  
"Why would I joke about something like that?!" Sil got up, really offended and stormed out of the common room, right past Hermione making her drop all of her books and headed down the Grand Staircase and out onto the grounds.   
  
"Was that a blur of beautifulness, I saw go past me?" a voice said.  
  
Sil stopped walking and turned around seeing Draco and smiled, walking over to him, slinging her arms around him, hugging him.  
  
Draco returned the hug and grinned, "I thought so!" They let go and he put an arm around her, "So why in such a hurry?"  
  
"I'm not in a hurry, I'm just kind of..ticked. I was just going outside to walk around," Silver said.  
  
"Ticked? About what? That thing that was going on before? Mind if I join you?" he asked, looking at her concerned.   
  
"No it wasn't because of the stuff going on before, that's over with and forgotten about and in the past. It's because Zende thought I was joking about my who my father was. And I took that rather offensively. I love my dad, he's the only thing I have. Family wise, anyways. And yes, you can join me," Silver said all in one breath as they headed outside and started to walk around the grounds.  
  
"Your dad's Sirius Black, right?" he asked, lacing their fingers together.  
  
"Yes, and don't say anything bad about him, I won't take it very well," Silver sighed.  
  
"I wasn't! I would never, I was just making it clear, that's all."   
  
They continued to walk for a while, talking about this and that. The two ended up sitting under a large tree by the lake. Draco had his arms around Silver as she, was leaned on his chest and her head rested on his chest and shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time, until Draco broke it, "I like this. Us being together. Especially the way we are right now," he grinned a sly grin and Silver just kinda elbowed him softly in the stomach.  
  
"Draco!" she couldn't help but leave out a giggle.  
  
"But I'm serious, I really love being with you, and just being alone and being close to you," he smiled. Silver could have swore she saw a blush appear on his cheeks.  
  
Silver just smiled, "So do I. We should do this more often."   
  
Draco smiled and nodded, "Definately should." They stayed like that for a while until it got almost dark, before heading inside and going to dinner.  
  
Harry took Zende to the Astronamy Tower, making sure it was completely empty, before he went into the full story about Sirius. Zen, along with.. well, everyone else, had only known what was said in the news.  
  
"So, he's innocent..?" Zen said after Harry finished explaining things.  
  
"Yep," he sighed, "completely."  
  
"Oh..." she said, not really sure what to think, though she knew he'd never lie to her about something like that.   
  
"It's just... not something Sil and I tell people right away," he shrugged. "I was going to tell you everything this week actually... I mean, I figured you'd like to know who you're staying with.."   
  
"Yeah.. I mean, I can understand that.." Zende told him. "I wouldn't be telling just anybody either."  
  
"So.. yeah.. that's why Sil sort of.. stormed out." Harry said. "She'll calm down by dinner."  
  
"I hope. 'Cause we just got over that stupid other fight," Zen sighed, leaning against the couch.  
  
"My point exactly," Harry smiled. "So don't worry about it."  
  
Zende smiled at him,"I'll take your word for it," she said and sat up a bit to lean her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and she sat there starring at the stars, for what felt like hours.  
  
"So... how have you been lately? I mean..uh... dealing with things.." Harry asked nervously.  
  
Zen just shrugged. "Alright I guess...I mean.. Now it's just like... The last time I heard from them was that letter with the pictures I gave you... The last time I saw them was leaving for school... I was leaving them.. I was looking forward to seeing them in a couple months for Christmas..and now I wont even get to... I didn't get to say goodbye either.." she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry. Lately, she'd cried enough to last her a life time.  
  
Apparently Harry knew she was forcing herself to not cry, and changed the subject suddenly, "So um... uh....there's a game next week against Slytherin, and.. well.. you wanna come?" he asked. "I mean, everyone's coming, but.. you know," he shrugged.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she smiled at him."But, you have to promise me something first."  
  
"Anything," he looked at her.  
  
"Have alittle catch up chat with Sil soon..I know she wants one, and well.. I think you should talk, like about what happend here on Friday, and stuff." Zen told him. Harry looked at her a bit surprised, but nodded. "Yeah, actually..I was planning on it." he said, slipping his fingers through hers.   
  
"Well, once you do that, I'll guarentee that you'll see me at the game," she smiled.  
  
"Good!" he said, kissing her softly. "Time for dinner!" he said suddenly, getting up and pulling her off the couch. They walked back to the Hall, quietly, and sat down with everyone at the table. Zende waited for Silver to show up so they could talk a bit about earlier. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was game day. Everyone was phsyced, even tho practically the whole school was rooting for Gryffindor. Silver waited outside of the locker rooms to wish Draco good luck, while Zende was out there to wish Harry g'luck. Finally, Draco came out. "Thought you'd never come out of that sticky room!" Silver said with a grin being greeted by Draco with a large hug.  
  
"So, are you going to be cheering for me?" Draco said, placing a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Of course I will," Silver smiled.  
  
"Then how come you aren't wearing anything Grey and Green?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, maybe because I'm not in your house and I'd get my butt beaten to a core, probably. Oh, and not to mention McGonagall," Silver leaned her head on his chest.  
  
"Well..then..I want you to wear these," Draco pulled out his house gloves and handed them to her. "Just for some support," he said with a cute pout.  
  
Silver smiled, "Of course I will." She took off her house gloves and stuffed them in her pockets. Flint called for Draco to get ready to go out in the pitch. Draco turned back to Silver and kissed her softly, "Wish me luck. Oh, and I promise not to beat up Potter too much. But if I do..it's only game! I promise!"  
  
She laughed a little and nodded, "Good luck!" Silver wished him putting a gloved hand to his cheek and rubbed her thumb over it, before letting him go and going back to Zende.  
  
Zen and Silver met up a few mintues after in front of the Gryffindor side of the Quidditch pitch. Zen saw Silver's hands, and grabbed her by one of the wrists lifting up one of her hands, "What's this?"  
  
Silver pulled it away and stuck her hands in her pockets, "Draco gave em to me to wear. They're his."  
  
"Then where're yours?" Zen asked as they reached the top of the stands.  
  
"In my pockets," Silver said finding a place to stand.  
  
"I see," she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Oh look, it's starting!" Silver pointed and saw Draco take his position and wink at her. She grinned at him and winked back.   
  
Of course, Zende saw it all and had to laugh. Silver pointed to Draco, "Now that..that's the real Draco," she laughed. "He's such a put on."   
  
Zende laughed more, "You've got that right!"  
  
The game was over not even an hour later. Harry, of course caught the snitch and the game was over. Gryffindor won, like usual. Silver could have used her powers to make Draco catch the snitch, but she knew better. She couldn't meet up with Draco after because Flint was having a heartattack that they lost and why Draco didn't catch it in time, and blah blah blah. So, Sil just went with Zen to meet up with the four guys after they took their showers.  
  
The two girls went inside the locker room to wait for them. "Pe-yew, who stinks?" Silver said holding her nose at Ron.  
  
Ron turned about a million shades of red and shushed her before heading into the showers.   
  
"They sure take a long time in the shower," Zen said kicking her legs in boredom.  
  
"You're telling me. They take longer than girls," Silver said trying not to laugh. All of a sudden four 'NO WE DON'T!''s came from the showers. Zen and Silver cracked up.  
  
Fifteen minutes laters, they finally finished and got dressed. So, the six of them headed into the Great Hall for a victory feast.  
  
"This isn't anything unsual," Ron said, halfway through the victory feast. "The Great Hall in Gryffindor's colours yet again," He smirked, making sure it was just loud enough so the Slytherin table across from them could hear. Zende couldn't help but laugh as Silver tried to bite back a little frown.  
  
"Still want me to teach you?" Harry asked Zen quietly.  
  
"After that, yeah!" Zen smiled. He just laughed and nodded. "whenver you feel like it,"  
  
The two sat there talking for a wile as the Hall started to fill out. Zende noticed the first people to leave were Draco and Silver, probably to spend some time together.  
  
"so um... do you want to go to the tower later, or the lake..? to hang out..?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"well.. Sil and Draco are probably at the tower.." Zende said. "So how 'bout the lake?"  
  
"Okay." He smiled, and then frowned a little. "I still cant believe shes with him."  
  
Zende just shrugged, not approving of it herself. "Well. as long as she's happy, right? I mean he's never done anything to her.."  
  
"If he does.." Harry scoweld.  
  
"Yeah yeah, you'll kill him with your bare hands." Zende teased. "We all know that." she rolled her eyes playfully. He just laughed at her.   
  
"well I will!" he huffed.  
  
"uh huh." Zen laughed. "whatever you say." The two got up and started to head back to the common room. At the end of the hall, they were met by McGonagall.  
  
"The headmaster would like to see you both again," She said, and then looked at Harry. "The password is still the same,"  
  
"Okay," he nodded, and started to lead Zende the way to Dumbledores office.  
  
"Oh, and Potter," McGonagall called, and Harry stopped and turned around. "Great game today!" She said. Zende tried hard not to giggle.   
  
"Thanks, professor. " Harry grinned, and turned back around to lead zende away. "What?" he said, looking at her.  
  
Zende tried to keep a straight face and not laugh wile she mocked him. "thanks, professor." She laughed more. "your such a suck up."  
  
"Shut up," he laughed, turning every shade of red. "I am not."  
  
"Uh huh." she teased and laughed.   
  
They got to the staircase and stepped on once Harry said the password, and waited for it to wind its way up to his office again. Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking calmer then the last time Zende had seen him, which was that Friday, other then around the school. "Hello Harry, Miss Khan," he smiled and gestured towards a couple chairs. They both sat down. "I assume, you told her who she'll be staying with, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, turning to him.  
  
"Yeah, she knows everything. The truth." Harry said. Dumbledore glanced at Zende, and she just nodded.  
  
"He told me last week," she said.  
  
"I just got the letter today, and he's completely okay with it. I've already told him the whole story." Dumbledore said. "Though space is limited, you'll probably have to share a room,"  
  
"Thats okay," Zende shrugged. Zende glanced at Harry and it looked as if he wanted to her to stay with him, but knew that wouldn't go well, and she tried not to laugh. "So who am i being put with?" she asked.  
  
"Probably Silver, if thats okay." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Yeah, thats fine." Zende smiled.  
  
"Then its settle'd. I'll let him know." Dumbledore said standing up.   
  
Harry and Zen both got up to leave. "Thank you!" Harry beamed, and lead Zen out of his office. They made their way to the staircase and stepped off after it winded down back to the hall. They headed back to the common room to change and get the cloak, and headed back out to the lake.   
  
"I know what you wanted to say earlier," Zende teased, after they got to the usual spot by the lake.  
  
"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. "and what was that?" he asked.   
  
"Oh like you dont know." she teased, and he poked her. "stop doing that!"  
  
"doing what?" he grinned and poked her again.  
  
"That!" she squirmed. "Harry, quit it!" He kept at it for a wile and then pounced on her, sending them both to the ground and he pinned her and started to tickle her. "Harry!" she screamed between laughter. "stop it!" She tried to squirm, 'till he sat on her legs. He tickled her more and stoped to catch his breath. "let me go!" she squirmed under him. He grinned and held down her arms.  
  
"No!" He grinned down at her.  
  
"Why?!" She said, catching her breath. He grinned at her even more, and then bent down and kissed her.   
  
By the time Silver and Draco got to the Tower, the Feast was sure to be almost ending. They sat on the couch. Draco was bummed because they didn't win. "Well atleast I didn't beat up Potter, like I promised I wouldn't," he smiled at Silver. It was the first smile he had smiled since the game that afternoon.  
  
"Well, that's always a good thing," Silver said as Draco put his arm around her.   
  
"Let's just face it...Harry's better at Qudditch than I am," Draco sighed, staring up at the sky.  
  
"You better not let any body else hear you say that, they might think you've bumped your head and got sick," Silver said putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Draco put his head ontop of hers and sighed a bit, "Oh, I know. Believe me I know. That's why I'm not going to."   
  
The couple sat there for a few minutes in silence before Silver remembered she had his gloves, "Oh, I still have your gloves." She pulled them out from her pocket.  
  
He looked at her and shook his head, pushing her hands back to her, "You keep 'em. I want you to have them."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked putting the gloves back in her robe.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," he smiled at her.  
  
"Well then, I want you to have mine," Sil reached into her other pocket and pulled out her gloves and placed them in his lap.  
  
Draco smiled at her, "Thanks."  
  
Silver smiled, and kissed him softly. He kissed her back. He leaned over her, as they kept on kissed, causing Silver to lean back and he crawled on her. A little bit into their session, someone came in and they didn't realize it. All of a sudden Silver heard a loud gasp and Draco pulled away from her to look up to see who it was. It was Ron. He stood there as if he had just seen a ghost. He couldn't find the words to speak, "I..um..homework..and you..uh..I have to go!" With that he left as fast as he came.  
  
Silver just sighed, and sat up once Draco got off of her, "He's going to totally hate me now."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked looking at her.  
  
"Because..well..that day that you took me out, I came back and he was sleeping on the couch with a piece of parchment in his hands and so I was curious and I read it. It was a letter to me, confessing his love. Obviously I haven't recieved it yet," she sighed. "I didn't know he felt like this until then. I mean, we're best friends. And to top it all off, he doesn't know about us. I just didn't know how to tell him, and I knew he'd freak."  
  
Draco just sort of nodded, "I'm sorry to burst his bubble, but he can't have you now. He was too late in making his move. You're mine now."  
  
"Draco!" Silver gave him a look.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, suddenly finding his hands to be interesting.  
  
"I have to go talk to him. He's totally going to hate me now," Silver said getting up.   
  
Draco looked up at her, "I'm coming with you. I don't want him making a move on you or something."  
  
"Alright, fine. We just have to catch him before he goes into the common room then," she said walking out of the Tower. Draco was right behind her as she spotted him a couple floors down, "Ron!" Silver called out.  
  
Ron just stopped in his tracks and wiped his eyes franticly, "What?" he said with a crackily voice.  
  
Silver caught up to him and grabbed his elbow to face her. When he turned around he saw Draco and made a face like he didn't want to be there and wanted to pounce on Draco any second he got. "We need to talk."  
  
"Oh? What's there to talk about? You and that filthy no good ro.." Silver cut him off.  
  
"Ronald!"  
  
Ron made a face, "sucking face?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Draco and I..I just didn't think you'd take it very well. I didn't know how to tell you."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't take it well, Silver! You're dating the worst person you could ever date! No one likes him!" Ron almost yelled.  
  
Silver almost had enough, "I like him, Ron! Is that too hard to believe?" Draco was standing behind Silver and nodding and sneering as much as he could. Sil noticed Ron doing it back.  
  
"Well, yeah it's too hard to believe! You can do better than that Sil! I know you can!"  
  
"Better as in you?"   
  
Ron's face turned ten shades redder than it already was, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"A week ago or so, I was out with Draco and when I came back, you were sleeping on the couch and you had a piece of parchment in you hands. I was curious and I read it. Then I came to find out you liked me. No wait, that you love me! Well boy that was news to me!"  
  
His face had turned as red as it could possibly go, "Well, gee, Silver! Are you that blind that you couldn't see it?! I've been dropping hints like crazy. And you saw right through them. I've loved you, since forever. I can love you more than he," Ron pointed to Draco with the most deadliest sneer, "ever could." With that he stormed off with tears starting to stream down his face.  
  
Silver stood there for a few minutes then turned to Draco, "I better go.."  
  
Draco was almost as shocked as Silver was and felt his heart lift a bit, feeling a bit for Ron, but not too much, "Alright..I'll see you later then?"  
  
She just nodded. Draco kissed her gently, as she kissed him back and walked off to the common room. She saw Ron right outside of the portrait hole, crying. He tried to stop, and wiped his eyes the best he could and went inside the hole. After he did that, Silver walked over and went through the portrait hole after saying the password and saw Ron storm up the boys' dorm stairs. Harry and Zende were sitting on the couch and saw him storm up them. Silver walked over and threw herself on the couch. The two just looked at the stairs to Silver, at the stairs then back to Silver again, confused.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Harry finally asked, looking at Silver.  
  
Silver looked at Harry, ready to punch someone, "Ron walked in on me and Draco, and then we had a fight. So now he knows about us and I'm sure he's never going to ever talk to me ever again!"  
  
Zen just looked at Silver, "I'm sure he'll get over it..in time maybe.." she shrugged.  
  
"Oh yeah? After he told me that he could love me more than Draco ever could?" Silver let out a frusterated grunt and leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Because he can," Harry mumbled under his breath, only Zende heard. She gave him a look and elbowed his side. She gave Harry another look, hoping he'd take the hint, and he did, standing up.  
  
"I'll try talking to him..." Harry said, rubbing his side alittle and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Just give it a few days, Sil, I'm sure he'll get over it. If he loves you like he says he does," Zende told her. "If he loves you like he says so... then you being happy should be all that matters.. he was too late to tell you straight out."  
  
Silver just sat there, glaring at the floor.  
  
"When your friends with someone like that it's just not something you'd think about..." Zende told her.  
  
Silver just sighed, "How do you know?"  
  
Zende sighed. "Remember that guy I told you about, that was into Potions?" she asked, Silver just nodded, sitting up to listen. Zende made sure Harry was nowhere in sight..or earshot. "Well, we were friends like you and Ron are.. and well.. the last few days before I left for here, he told me the same thing, that he loved me.. But I couldn't do anything, I was moving..I never really thought of us like that either, he was more like a brother, since I'm an only child.." Zende sighed. "And well.. we got into a fight too... we didn't really make up till the day I left for the train.."  
  
"Why do they have to take so long telling us? Or they wait till their's nothing we can do about it and then get mad!" Silver grumbled, punching a pillow.  
  
"Honestly, I have no clue." Zen sighed. "Anyway... he's very protective of me, so.. I haven't told him much about me & Harry other then we're friends..he doesn't know we're dating, and he doesn't know about what happend to my parents or that I'm staying with you guys."  
  
"He'll flip worse then Ron!" Silver said. "What was his name?"  
  
"Taylor," Zende sighed. "Harry doesn't know about him much either. I don't know how to tell either of them about each other, either. "  
  
"So, what are you gonna do?" Silver asked. Zende just shrugged.   
  
"If Harry doesn't get through Ron, I'll try talking to him... " Zende said. "Either way, he'll cool down. Bet he's alittle emberassed too, so expect a bit of avoidance.. "  
  
Silver let out a long frustrated groan. "That's the last thing I want!"  
  
"I know, " Zen sighed as Harry came back down the stairs to join them.  
  
"Didn't get very far...he's still fuming." Harry flopped down next to Zende. Silver groaned again and punched the pillow.  
  
"Sil, breathe. He'll get over it. Just give him some space." Zende said.   
  
"Try maybe tomorrow, after dinner... " Harry said. "So he's calmed down for the day.." Zende just nodded. Silver sighed and pushed herself up.  
  
"Yeah... thanks... I think I'm gonna go to bed.. "she said, and gave Zen a little look like she wanted to talk some more in the room, as she headed to the stairs.  
  
While waiting a bit for everyone else to fall asleep, Zen hung around with Harry some more before kissing him goodnight and heading up the stairs to the girls room.  
  
Silver laid in her bed thinking about everything that happened that night, waiting for Zen to come up. When she did come up, they talked a little bit about the whole Ron thing, and then this and that. A few hours later they finally fell asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone had gotten up and changed and either were hanging down in the common room to wait for their friends, or were already down in the Hall eating. Silver sluggishly rolled out of bed and changed into her school uniform. When she got dressed, she noticed she was the only one in there. As she was getting her shoes on, she heard someone come up the stairs and through the door. It was Zende. "Good, you're up. Harry wanted me to wake you up. He kept on bugging me about it, so I said I'd come and wake ya. And I also forgot my bag," she said grabbing her bag off of her bed, holding it up and slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
Silver looked up a Zende through tired eyes, "Someone's sure talkative today."  
  
Zen just shrugged, "Come on, I'm starving." She grabbed onto Silver's arm after she finished tying her shoe.  
  
"Ah! Slow down, horsey! I need my bag and my wand," Silver said breaking away, and slinging her bag over her shoulder and stuffing her wand in a little pocket thing she made inside of her robe to hold her wand. "Now, I'm ready." Sil looked at her friend. "What was in your toothpaste this morning?"  
  
Zende just laughed, dragging Silver out of the dorm. They made their way down to the common room. It was only Harry left. Sil looked around. Ron was no where in sight. She kind of frowned as they made their way over to Harry. "Morning, sleepiehead," Harry said to Silver as she yawned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, morning," she said as they headed out of the portrait hole and down the Grand Staircase. "I noticed Ron wasn't in there," she said a bit disappointed.  
  
Zen frowned a bit, "He was one of the first ones to leave this morning. He didn't even talk to Harry. We're hoping he'll come around a bit later."  
  
Silver sighed and frowned also, "I hope so too. I mean it's not just my fault. Well..it's not even my fault. Is it? Anyways..argh. I just don't want to loose the friendship we have. He's like my best friend..well beside's you Harry," Harry just nodded as they made their way to the Hall doors, "and well...I'm just frusterated!"   
  
Just then Draco came walking up to Silver. He didn't care if the other two was there. As Draco approched Silver he hugged her then looked down at her, "Are you alright, today?"  
  
Silver sighed and leaned her head on his chest, "I don't know...Ron wasn't in the common room this morning when I woke up and he's always in there to walk down to breakfast with me. Zen said he was one of the first ones to leave."  
  
Harry stood there with his fists clentched and ready to pounce at Draco any second, but Zende held him back. "I'm sorry..I hope everything works out between you two..I mean he is your best friend," Draco said rubbing her arms.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you hope it'll work out. Yeah right, Malfoy what kind of lie is that? You just want Silver all to yourself so you're plotting against all of her friends to start hating on her so she can be all yours! Am I right? Hmm?" Harry burst out.  
  
Silver took her head off of Draco's chest and looked at Harry shocked. Draco was shocked himself. "Harry!" Silver said shooting him a look.  
  
Draco just let out a little scornful laugh, "Potter..Potter, Potter, Potter..why would you ever thing something like that? I don't want to take Silver from any body. I mean, I just want her to be happy. And whatever makes her happy, makes me happy. Also, another thing, Potter, I didn't even know Weasley had a thing for her until last night. So how can I plot against anyone to make them turn against Silver. I'd never do that. Only because it would hurt her and I can't to see her hurt. Or to hurt her."  
  
Harry just kind of stood there, but still had that look on his face, "Yeah, whatever. But if you do hurt her, so help me, you wouldn't even know what hit you!"  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" Draco kind of laughed. "Anyways, I best be going, I'm starving." He then turned to Silver, "I'll see you in class, alright?" He smiled at her.  
  
Silver smiled back and hugged him, "Alright, I'll see you later." With that, they kissed and he left into the Great Hall. Silver turned and looked at Harry, "See? He's not such a bad guy, Harry! He has never done anything to me, at all. So, I don't know why he'd start know."  
  
Zende just kind of shook her head, "Come on guys, let's just eat. Breakfast should be almost over soon anyways." The three of them went in and sat down. Ron wasn't in there. As they got to the table, Silver slumped in her seat.   
  
Breakfast was over, and they headed to Hagrid's class. They had to pair up to tame some weird bat like thing. Ron didn't even make a move to go and pair with Silver. Instead he paired with Neville. So, Silver and Draco paired together. They, of course, got a lot of looks and whispers for pairing up together, but they just ignored it. Then Divinations came. It appearently went back to their old seating arrangment. Zen with Silver, and Ron with Harry, but Ron hardly spoke to Harry. Only when he needed too. As the day wore on, he continued to avoid Silver. Avoid anyone really. He hardly spoke to anyone at all.  
  
After school was over, Ron was no where to be found. Silver didn't know how long this was going to go on for. She couldn't take it anymore. Even if it was a day. She wanted it to end, and she wanted it to end now. Finally it was dinner time. Ron showed up to that, shockingly. There really wasn't anywhere else to sit, so he sat where he normally sat, next to Silver but he didn't bother talking to her. He kept to himself like he had been all day. As soon as he was finished eating, he left.   
  
Silver dropped her head where her plate used to be, "Why? Why doesn't he want me to be happy? He's only making me more miserable! Does he know he's tearing my world apart right now?"  
  
Neville over heard and looked over at Silver, "I wouldn't be talking Mrs. Malfoy. You're tearing his world apart. You're making him miserable."  
  
Silver shot him a deadly look, "Like I didn't know that, Longbottom. Thanks for clearing that up for me. How do you know anyways?"  
  
"I noticed him during COMC today when you were with Draco, he kept on watching you. He hardly did anything he was supposed. He looked so miserable. I couldn't take it anymore so I asked him what the heck was bothering him," Neville said.  
  
Silver could only sigh. Dinner was about over anyway, so Sil, Zende, and Harry all got up and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. They got to the portrait hole and Zen spoke up after a bit of silence, "I'll go talk to him now..like I said I would." With that she walked in ahead of Silver and Harry. When the pair walked in they saw Zen making her way over to Ron.   
  
She turned to Harry, "I can't be in the same room when she's talking to him. I'm going to the dorm." All Harry did was nod, then Silver quickly went to the girl's dorm without being seen. Harry just sat in a nice content corner watching Zende talk to Ron.  
  
Zende tried hard to get through Ron, she basically said the same thing she's said to Silver, except leaving out about Taylor. Ron was just being stubborn and wouldn't listen. Or at least he acted like he wasn't listening. After about nearly an hour, she gave up and headed to go see if Silver was awake. Silver was laying on her bed but her back faced to Zen, so she figured Silver probably fell asleep, so she didn't bother waking her. Zende went back down the stairs and walked over to a very bored Harry after Ron left to the boys' room.  
  
"Any luck?" Harry asked her after.  
  
"Nada," she sighed flopping down beside him. "He's being stubborn."  
  
"That's Ron for you," Harry said. Zende just sat there with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Any ideas?" she asked him.  
  
"Lock them in a room together and not let them out?" Harry offered, half jokingly.  
  
Zende laughed, "If all else fails," she told him.   
  
"Wanna go walk around for a bit? I'm not all that tired," Harry smiled.   
  
"Okay," she smiled back, sitting up. He got up and pulled her to her feet. "I have to go send out a letter, anyway."  
  
"To who?" Harry asked, grabbing his sweater.  
  
"Just some family," she lied and headed to the girls room to get the letter. It killed her to lie to him, like that. But it was a letter to Taylor. It's been a few weeks since she wrote back to him, and she'd asked him to meet her in Hogsmeade that coming weekend. Alone.   
  
After she sent her owl off with the letter, her and Harry left and decided to go to the A.T. They'd talked enough that day to Silver and Ron, that they didn't feel the need to talk once they were alone in the A.T. They just enjoyed the quietness and being there with each other, on the couch staring at the stars.   
  
About an hour later, Zende decided to just tell Harry about Tay. About the letter and everything. She couldn't stand keeping it from him. She lifted her head off his shoulder and sat up indian style to look at him. He looked over at her, surprised. She took a deep breath. "There's something I haven't told you.." she said slowly. He sat the same way, to look at her, knowing something was wrong.   
  
"What is it?" he asked.   
  
Zende sighed and slipped her fingers through Harry's. "That letter... um.. wasn't to a family member.."  
  
He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember when I told you I had a friend back home that loved Potions?" she asked.   
  
He sat there for a minute, and then nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Well... Uh... His name's Taylor, and... we were friends much like how Silver and Ron are..." Zende told him. "He's like a brother to me, but he's very protective of me.." she started. Harry just sat there, listening. "The week I was getting ready to leave for here, um... he... told me he loved me..and well... we got in a big fight, the same way Sil and Ron are.. Only I got mad because he took so damn long to tell me. We... Didn't make up till the day I left for the train." She told him. Harry just listened, more."He knows that we're friends, but he doesn't know we're dating, or what happend to my parents, that I'm staying with you and Sirius..." she said. "the letter, I um... asked him to meet me this weekend.. in Hogsmeade...alone.."  
  
"Why didn't u ever tell me this?!" Harry asked.   
  
"I didn't know how. It wasnt fun keeping it from you, Harry!" Zende told him. "Why do you think I'm telling you now? I couldn't stand it anymore."  
  
"So what did you say when he said that to you? That he loved you... " Harry asked hotly.  
  
Zende sighed, "Nothing, what could I say? I was moving yet again!"  
  
Harry just sat there, "Anything else being kept from me?"  
  
Zende stared at him, "You know I'm not Harry, I've told you everything! Besides, I said it back to you, Harry. Not him."  
  
"It didn't sound like you ment it much," Harry grumbled.   
  
Zen was about ready to pounce on him for saying that, "Of course I ment it, Harry! I was just surprised! I told you now because I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand not telling you!" Zen paused, and sighed, sliding off the couch to leave. "Look, he's going to take this a lot worse then you are - If that's possible, and I really don't need to be stuck in two fights. I'll see you in the morning."   
  
Zende started to head quickly back to the common room. She just got to the portrait hole, when she heard a very breathless Harry call her. She turned around to look at him, and it looked like he had ran the whole way there from the tower - which was quite a run. She stood there and waited for him to catch his breath and say something. After he caught it, he looked at her, and then out of nowhere, kissed her hard.   
  
"I'm sorry," He said, after pulling away. Zende sighed heavily and collapsed in his arms. "I didn't mean to act like that.. I just..."  
  
"It's okay.. I half expected you to not take it well," she looked up at him. "Forget about it,"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with when you talk to him?" Harry asked after a while.  
  
Zende shook her head, "No, I'll be fine." she smiled. "Besides, Silver could probably use ya durring that time."   
  
"I guess," he said. She smiled at him and they headed back inside the common room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Alas, the weekend. Ron hadn't talked to Silver at all that week and it pained her. Even Draco tried to talk to Ron. Boy, that didn't go the way he had planned. Also it was the weekend that Zende was to meet Taylor at Hogsmeade. It was also one of the rainest days. As usual Ron wasn't anywhere to be seen in the common room. Only Harry and Fred were there to keep Silver occupied. George was off with Alisha.   
  
Silver was curled up on one side of the couch messin' around in her notebook, with Fred asleep at her feet and Harry sat beside her, "Still no luck, eh?"  
  
She sighed not looking up from her notebook, "Nope, not at all. I'm going to try again soon. Even though I just want to bum around the common room, since it's a rainy day, rather than chase after Ron all over the castle."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," Harry got up and paced around the common room. He had been doing that every so often, wondering what was taking Zende so long.   
  
Finally, after a while Sil decided to get up and look for Ron. Even if she wasn't looking her best. All she was wearing was an old t-shirt, sweat pants and a hoodie, with her hair thrown in a messy bun, "I'm going to go look for stubborn butt. This is the last time I'm going to try and talk to him." Harry nodded as Silver got up careful trying not to kick Fred in the head and headed out of the portrait hole. She walked around a while before actually coming upon Ron. He was just moping around the halls all over the place. She took a deep breath before saying anything, "Ron," she called out. He stopped in his path and just stood there. Silver walked over to him, "Will you please listen to me now? After a whole entire week of not talking to any one or listening to what anyone had to say?"  
  
Ron sighed and just nodded. He looked around, grabbed her hand and took her to an empty classroom and sat down, "Talk," was all he said.  
  
Silver just gave him a look, "Not unless you be nicer to me, I won't."   
  
"Fine..sorry," he said a bit nicer.  
  
She pulled a chair up to him and sat down, "Ron, listen to me...maybe..just maybe something could have happened between us if you were a bit sooner in telling me how you felt..I mean..I've liked Draco since I met him.." Ron looked as though he was ready to kill, "Don't give me that look, Ronald..just listen to me.." he stopped giving the look and listened, "Yeah, I guess you had a right to be mad, but don't be mad at me. I know it was wrong not to tell you about Draco, but I knew you'd freak. I mean, Harry and Zen found out the exact same way as you did..but only, Harry punched the crap out of Draco when they did find out. You didn't..and I appriciate the fact that you didn't do anything to him..I was pretty well mad at Harry for that because he had no right. At least you were man enough not to get violent..but even the words you said..you didn't have to say...I think those pretty much made Draco feel like an ass.."  
  
"Good!" Ron huffed.  
  
Silver gave him a look, "What did I tell you?"  
  
"Sorry," he grumbled.  
  
"Anyways..if you love me as much as you say you do..then all you'd want is for me to be happy.." Sil said looking at him, sincerely.  
  
"You're right...you're absolutely right.." he sighed, "All I want for you is to be happy. If you're happy then I'm happy."  
  
"Thank you, Ron, for understanding. All I want is for us to go back to how we used to be. And you may never know..there could be something for us in the future. So what do you say? Friend's again?" Silver asked, sticking out her hand to him.  
  
Ron took it, "Friend's again," he smiled. It was the first smile he had smiled the whole past week.  
  
"Good," she smiled, "want to go back to the common room and just hang out? It's a pretty icky out and all I really want to do is bum around the common room. So, want to do that with me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great," he grinned. "Oh, and by the way, has anyone ever told you how great you look today?"  
  
Silver just kind of looked like him like he was nuts, "I'm just in sweats and old clothes and my hair's a mess. Yeah, I look real great."  
  
Ron put an arm around her, and smiled, "I think that's when you like your best."  
  
She just blushed a bit as they walked out of the room and back to the Tower, "You need your eyes examined there, bud." Ron just laughed a bit. They got back to the common room, and slung down on a couch and sat together.  
  
"So..made up finally?" Harry asked as he saw the two sit next to each other.  
  
"Sure did," Ron said. "Look, mate, I'm sorry at how I was acting. I was pretty sore. Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course," Harry said with a smile and sat in a chair after pacing the whole time waiting for Zende to return.  
  
The rest of the day Sil and Ron sat there and talked with each other just enjoying the company of each other again.  
  
"Just great!" Zende groaned to herself, while she looked out the rainy window at The Three Broomsticks while waiting for Taylor. It was the first time she was not looking forward to time in Hogsmead. She sipped her 2nd butterbeer and doodled, while waiting for a very late Taylor to show up.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" an all too familiar voice said from beside her. She looked over and saw a very drenched Taylor standing there, brushing off some of the water. "The stupid rain," he sighed. Zende smiled and stood up to give him a hug."God I missed you!" he said before flopping down across from her after.  
  
"I missed you too," she smiled. Taylor ordered himself a drink and sat back, looking at Zen. "Did you get here okay?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled "So, how are things?" he asked, after taking his drenched coat off.   
  
"Okay, I guess," she half-smiled.   
  
"You guess?" He pried, putting his chin in his hand. Zende just shrugged, suddenly finding her nearly empty drink entertaining. "Zen, what is it?" Tay asked her.  
  
Zende sighed heavily, dreading this moment right up till now. She leaned back against the back of the booth and looked at him."I... haven't exacly told you...everything.. in the letters.." she started.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, paying full attention.  
  
"Firstly.. um... there's more to what I told you about Harry.." she said, looking out the window.   
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We..we've been dating...most of the year, now...at least a bit more then half, I think..." she said, avoiding his reaction.   
  
"You're dating Harry Potter? How did that happen?" he asked, calmly.  
  
"We were all over by the Shreiking Shack, just talking, and Ron kind of... accidentaly blurted out that Harry liked me.." Zende told him. "and well... Harry and I talked about it after... and.. yeah.." He seemed to be taking that part of the news better then she thought.   
  
"I see," he said simply. There was a long pause for a while, while Zen tried to figure out what to say next. "So... are you coming home next month? For Christmas?"  
  
Zende closed her eyes tightly for a minute and then looked out the window. "I don't think I'll be coming home at all."   
  
He nearly let the drink fall out of his hand, "Why?!"  
  
She slowly looked at Taylor. "Mum & dad..." She closed her eyes again for a minute and sighed, looking at him. "Were killed a few weeks ago, on duty.."  
  
He stared at Zende with his jaw through the floor, trying to talk but couldn't, "Uh... w..where are you staying, then..? I mean, you can stay with me.."  
  
She sighed, knowing full well before that Tay would've jumped at the chance, had Harry not beaten him to it. "Well, I... want to finish school at Hogwarts... S...so I'm staying with Silver, her dad... and Harry..."  
  
"Oh..." he said, finding a spot on the table to be interesting.   
  
"I know I should've told you in the letters but I ---" he cut her off.  
  
"Of course you should've told me! Infact, I thought you were telling me everything in those letters!... Apparently not." Taylor huffed. Zende looked at him like he had gone insane."I thought you always told me everything. But no, apparently you have new secret friends, a secret - but famous boyfriend.." he started, until zende kicked him under the table hard, and he jumped, giving her a look.   
  
"First of all, you try dealing with all this, its not easy! It's not something I wanted to tell you in a letter, that's why I asked you to come here this weekend. So we could talk. Secondly, I didn't want to tell you completely about Harry, because of what you went and told me the last week before I came here. If you told me sooner, something would've maybe happened. And, It's not like he chose to be famous, infact, he doesnt even act like it. Would you want people glancing at your forhead everytime, and people always wanting you dead? No I don't think so. And, I think Dumbledore would have perfer'd me to say with family anyway, but I didn't want to move again," she told him.   
  
"Or even come back home.." Taylor grumbled, rubbing his leg where she kicked him.  
  
"Taylor!" she hissed. "It's just to painfull for me right now..."  
  
"Anyways," he said, getting up and slinging his coat back on him. "I'd better get going before the weather really gets bad."  
  
Zen sighed, knowing he was really leaving because he was pissed. "Oh alright, " she checked her watch and didn't realize how long it had been. "I'd better go too."  
  
Taylor left rather quickly, without much of a goodbye, or a usual goodbye hug. Which only confirmed that he was pissed off. Zende got up and walked back to the school, somehow knowing everyone would be in the common room, that's where she went. Plus, she needed to change into something dry and warm. As soon as she got through the portrait hole, she nearly got pounced on by Harry.  
  
Harry was so happy that Zen was back, he asked her how it went and she told him she'll tell him after she went and got changed. When she was finished changing, she came back down and her and Harry went into a corner together to talk. Silver was happy and in her glory that Ron's talking to her again. Ron spotted her notebook she was doodling in earlier, "You know..it drives me crazy not knowing what you do in there," he said picking it up.   
  
Silver's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and grabbed the notebook from him, "Well, it'll only drive you even more crazy," she smiled ha-ha-inly at him, "because you'll never get to see what's in it. It's my private thoughts..my privateness..just me!" She held it to his face and pointed to what was doodled on the front with big letters 'Silver's Privacy..You'll be hexed if you open it! Muwhahaha!' Ron just laughed at it. Silver gave him a serious face, "Want to see if it works?"   
  
His laugh fell to an almost scared face, "Knowing you..no thanks!"  
  
Sil grinned, "That's what I thought." Then she put the book back down.  
  
Ron looked at Silver seriously, "You know..Draco came and tried talked to me the other day.."  
  
"He told me.." she sighed and looked at him.  
  
"I guess I should have listened to him...I mean coming from someone that hates my one best friend, and hates me too, coming to talk talk to me..was kind of unexpected...but yet..he's dating you and I don't think anyone expected that.." he said finding his hands suddenly interesting.  
  
She tried to tease him a little, "So you're calling me ugly? And saying that no one will ever date me?"  
  
His eyes widen and looked at her, shaking his head madly, "No way! I'd never say that! You're the most beautiful thing on the face of the earth," Ron blushed a bit causing Silver to blush wildly. She had to smile, it was so sweet.  
  
She then leaned her head on his shoulder, as he put his arm around her, with a huge grin and they sat like that for a while.  
  
At last, it was the day before Christmas. Harry, Zende, Silver, and the Weasley kid's were spending Christmas at the school. Zende wasn't sure weither to feel excited that it was her first Christmas with them, or upset that it was her first out of many Christmas's away from home, and that she hasn't heard form Taylor since they met in Hogsmeade.  
  
Silver was off spending some time with Draco, since he had to go home for Christmas. Harry and Zen were sitting in the common room, just talking "You alright?" Harry asked her.  
  
Zende sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I guess.."  
  
"You guess?" Harry asked. Zen just shrugged. "'Cause it's your first Christmas from home..?" he guessed. Zen just nodded slightly.   
  
"Yeah, pretty much..." she forced a little smile.   
  
"Well," Harry grinned, pulling her closer. "Don't worry... I'll make sure nothing happens.." Zende just smiled and sat there for a while. They sat there for a while, not really having anything else to talk about, when out of nowhere, Harry jumped up and pulled Zen off the couch. "C'mon!"  
  
"What? Where?" she looked at him like he spoke alien.  
  
"We'll get everyone together n go out in the snow!" he said.   
  
She just looked at him like he was in insane, then laughed. "Ok, ok. you go get everyone, while I get ready."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said, and left quickly.  
  
Zende couldn't help but laugh at him on her way up the stairs to get changed. After she got changed, she came back down just when Harry was coming back. "Ready?" he asked.   
  
Zende grinned and did alittle pose. "Yup." She grabbed her coat off the couch while she was being pulled out by him. "Slow down there, speedy!" He just laughed and continued pulling her further and further through the field.  
  
Everyone was pretty much already in the spot they all were going to meet at. Draco had already left earlier that day since the train was leaving. Silver went down to Hogsmeade with him to see him off. Silver, Fred, George and Ron was already there when they saw Harry and Zende bopping down to them. Silver and the guys were engaged in a snowball fight. The twins on one team and Silver and Ron on the other. Once Zen and Harry figured out what was going on they split up and joined teams. Zen went with the twins and Harry went with Ron and Silver, since it made it even with the genders that way. It wasn't really a game. Just snow balls flying through the air trying to hit someone that wasn't on their side.   
  
A little while later everyone got kind of bored and tired and just fell in the snow and laid there. After they rested they started to goof around in the snow. It was getting colder and darker, so they decided to call it quits and head inside to get warmed up and dried off. As they got inside they were tired out from the day and decided to head to bed early.  
  
Finally it was morning. Christmas Day. Silver was exhausted and didn't want to get up right away, since Draco gave her a special book and quill to contact him without it being noticable and stayed up most of the night talking..or rather writing..to him. With only a few hours of sleep, Ron came bopping into the girls' dorm since there wasn't any one there anyways, and pounced on Silver's bed, "Wake up, Silly! It's Christmas!" She groaned and turned over trying to avoid him. Without warning, he grabbed onto her blankets and pulled them off of her.   
  
Sil turned over and glared at him, "I was warm and toasty, and I was sleeping. But you disturbed my peace."  
  
Ron just gave her a look, "But it's Christmas! Time to open up presents!"  
  
"Ronny...Christmas is all day long..we don't have to open presents right away..I don't have to, atleast," she said with her eyes closed.  
  
He just frowned and made a cute puppy face, "Pwease, Silly? Pwetty pwease?"  
  
She sighed, and opened her eyes, "Fine..but you owe me. I don't know what you owe me..but you just do!" Sil got out of bed and pulled a blanket off of the bed with her and wrapped it around her. She headed down the stairs with Ron's arm around her and lead her to a couch and plopped down beside her.  
  
Ron giggled, "Present time!!" Everyone just laughed. Harry and Zen sat in a seat together, Fred and George was on the floor and Ginny was in a chair. Everyone started to swap around presents. Ron gave Silver a few. He saved the more special one for last and handed it to her.  
  
Silver was smiling with happiness and took it from him and opened it. When she saw what it was, it caused her to stop smiling and look at in awe. Ron looked at her scared, afraid she wouldn't like it. It was a beautiful sterling silver necklace with a shining topaz stone in the middle of the charm. This brought tears to her eyes.   
  
"You don't like, do you?" Ron asked afraid of the answer.  
  
She looked up at him and tried to swallow back tears and shook her head at him, and hugged him tightly, even gave him a kiss which surprised him. "Put it on me?" she asked. He nodded, as she turned around for him to place it apon her neck. As he got it on, she looked down at it and touched it, "It's so beautiful, Ron," she then looked back up at him, "I love it. It's the best present I have ever recieved. Ever," she smiled at him.  
  
Ron couldn't help but beam. Then George spoke up, "Why are you crying, Sil?"  
  
Before she could answer Ron give his brother a look, "If you happen to notice the type of necklace it is..it's sterling silver..the silver for Silver..and the topaz stone..for her mother..whose name was Topaz." Ron gave him a 'duh' look.  
  
Silver couldn't help but get tears in her eyes again and hugged Ron tightly and whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much, I love it." 


End file.
